


Returning home

by RGmolpus



Series: Innocent Bystanders [7]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGmolpus/pseuds/RGmolpus
Summary: General Count Piotr goes upcountry to retrieve Gregor from his mountain refuge.





	1. Riders on the road.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Retirement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147998) by [RGmolpus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGmolpus/pseuds/RGmolpus). 
  * Inspired by [The Dendarii Mountains Oral History Project.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126437) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 

> I'm stretching some points in Canon a bit - Herself has Gregor returning to Vorbarr Sultana quickly, almost before the embers from the Residence have stopped smoldering. I propose it takes 4 - 8 weeks for VBS to be safe for Gregor, so this is happening about 5 weeks after Cordelia shows what she bought. 
> 
> The Rangers mentioned are not the "Imperial Rangers" that Kly the Mail mentioned, it's a private organization inside (and outside) the military of people who have done above and beyond duty (usually from a high Cetagandan body count). Kly is probably a member; Yuri was - and he's respected for that, Ezar wasn't (being more the Supply and Admin type, not a throat-slitter).
> 
> Aral isn't, he was offered a hat after Komarr and Escobar, and refused... for his own reasons. (Piotr was disappointed, but after a chat with Ezar, understood). (Had Komarr gone as planned, Aral would have happily accepted the honor... but...)
> 
> Several of Piotr's' Armsmen have hats; as do many Armsmen from the mountains. 
> 
> Ref: "Order of the Spur", US Cavalry.

Little Dany Cullen came racing into the clearing from downslope; heading directly for the Speakers' Cabin. When he came close he yelled, mostly out of breath, "Speaker! Speaker! Ten men, on horses, crossing the bottom meadow!" He stopped at the edge of the porch, gulping air. "Ten men, in dusters, with four mules, two extra horses, and a two wheel cart; just at the Bottom meadow." He held to the edge of the porch, gasping to fill his lungs, shaking with the effort.

Speaker Carlson looked at Dany; saw he'd said all he could until he got his breath back. He called to two of the older boys that had gathered close; "You two - " he pointed at a pair -"go take a look; they should still be on in the meadow. One comes back with news." The Speaker drew himself up, "Folks - Incomin' ridders; procedure three! Get the girls uphill; lock and load; move the firewood! We've got an hour and half - Move!"

The homesteaders started moving with a direct purpose; housewives stoked cooking fire, putting cauldrons of water on to boil. Young girls removed flowerpots from window boxes, and unpinned storm shutters, freeing them to move. Young men started to shift piles of firewood; blocking paths between houses; up onto porches to make barricades. Older men brought down long arms; slug throwers from Dorca's day, needles and arcs from the Ceta war; power packs checked for charge, ammunition poured into pockets. The weapons were laid under cover, not in sight, but at easy grab.

The young girls formed a chain, some holding babies; then, headed by one woman in front, another in rear, they started a trot out of the settlement; uphill, into the forest. They wouldn't stop for two hours, until they came to a cave they all knew; one stocked with water and food; medical supplies and firewood.

Wives felt the edges of their carving knives, tested the tines of their roasting forks; recalling their mother's and grandmother's tales of greeting the Cetagandans; and then Yuri's troops. The Dendarii mountains were a sponge that absorbed the unwanted and never gave them back.

The Speaker took his plasma arc rifle off the wall, opening a cabinet to grab two charged power cells. He sent them downhill every spring, with Dal the Mail, to get checked and charged. The Rifle went downhill every other year for testing and registering; The General the Count had issued it to his father far back when; and he'd accepted the charge and responsibility of owning it since his Papa died. 

Carlson laid the rifle behind a pile of firewood; at hand but hidden. He strapped on his pistol belt; two 9 MM Oslows, and watched as the men and women of the settlement - it was almost to small to call it a village - finish their preparations. 

Ten men wasn't what he feared; it was the dusters. Soldiers wore dusters when on the trail; to protect and keep warm. Dal wore a duster; with bright patches and always wearing a fancy hat. He rode a spindle leg horse, pulling two bare-boned mules; maybe with a companion or two, but he was known and on a regular schedule. One or two riders, or hikers; didn't mean trouble; The General the Count was encouraging visitors; to spread word of the District, and the mountains; the brought news, and solid coin! with them; paying happily for the hospitality that any housewife would gladly provide for an evening gossip and news of the downslope world.

Dusters meant trouble; sap raiders; horse thieves; goat rustlers; men who wanted to take rather than pay. The General the Count paid a great bounty on criminal like that; as long as the face was intact; he didn't care about the rest of the body. Dusters meant men of intent; men who carried trouble in their saddlebags. 

Three quarters of an hour later, one of the boys he'd sent to watch came running back. "Twelve men, on cavalry horses; Dusters, rifles in saddle scabbards. Four mules, two loaded full, covered with tarps. Two pulling a two wheel cart, with a cover, and a military water barrel. Th' lead rider had a Rangers' hat, with a big feather. All but one had sidearms, three had swords, or big daggers. They look under good discipline, Speaker." tumbled out of the boy's mouth.

"The one without a sidearm, did he look different from the others? Was he carrying anything different?" asked the Speaker.

"Not that I could see; they had the dusters pulled tight. The other men had different hats; wide and small brims; not a one of them new. We couldn't see any rank marks or badges on them, sir; they were covered with road dust and pine needles." 

A ranger hat meant trouble; any man who wore one either was spoiling for a fight with any real ranger he met; or he was a big enough SOB to deserve to wear it. A big feather marked a senior ranker; someone who knew how to fight hard and fast. Rangers didn't lead green troops; they led the best, men who wanted to earn that hat.

Two men in the settlement could wear Ranger hats; they could have covered the roofs of their cabins with Ceta scalps. If there was a fight; it would be bloody, fast, and permanent. Once word got back to Hassidar, the General the Count might come to see the result, just to personally pay a bounty for the fools who tried to wear a Ranger's hat without cause.

The other people in the area heard the boy's report; jaws got tight; little ones sent into cover behind the cabins. Women fingered their cleavers; medic boxes got opened. 

The townspeople had heard about the fighting in Vorbarr Sultana; how troops had swarmed into Vorkosigan Surleau; taking hostages, burning buildings. Dal the Mail told them he'd been fast penta'd, asking if he knew of any young boys that had just been brought into a farmstead, or settlement; How Count Vordarian claimed that Aral Vorkosigan - the Count's son! - had killed the young emperor, and had planned to force the Princess Vorbarra to marry him; to take the campstool. As if the General the Count would let him! Pah!

Word had come of other towns and clearings that had been raided by Vordarian's troops; smashing and threatening mayhem if they townsfolk didn't cooperate. Quiet words had filtered in - the Emperor was safe, spirited away from the usurper in the first moment, winged into the hands of the General the Count; who had him hidden deep in the mountains. The Emperor - the boy Gregor - was somehow their collective charge; placed in the hands of the hillmen and women for protection; to be kept safe and never surrendered except to the General the Count once that Count Vordarien was dead.

These hill had hidden Dorca, and Yuri; now they sheltered Gregor; The mountains would be bare and empty before they'd give up their charge.

Now, a dozen men in Dusters...


	2. Setting Camp

Forty minutes after the scout had reported details of the oncoming riders; there was shout; "Ahoy Camp, riders approaching!" clearly from the advancing party. The speaker shouted a reply "Advance and Welcome; We've got water for your horses!"

Soon, the riders and the wagon came around the last bend to stop inside the common ground of the settlement. The first rider was a tall, stiff horseman, with the broad brimmed Rangers hat; the feather was a tall, red feather - The Speaker knew that fewer than a dozen had ever been awarded by rangers on their equals; few of them still lived. The riders all had bandanas over their faces, to block road dust; Once their horses were still they pulled the cloths down; some lifting their hats to wipe their faces clean of the dust and sweat from the ride. 

The lead rider stayed still in his saddle; his horse danced its hooves a bit, resting them. After a moment, the Speaker told one of the taller boys clustered around his cabin to go and gather the reins of the lead rider; the boy went, with a clear reluctance. He stood, shaking with a little fear, by the rider's horse.

The rider looked at the boy; and gave a little chuckle. He swung his leg in an easy dismount, and landed his heels on the ground with a little 'whoof'; the boy heard him mutter 'I'm gett'n too old for this shyte".

This, somehow, made the boy happier. 

The rider tossed the boy his reins; "Take care of him, boy; he's been rode hard since dawn; and he needs water, oats, and a rubdown. There a corral close me and my men can use?"

"Ah, yessir; uphill to your right, that's where Caleb has his paddock and forge."

"Good; this Caleb a farrier? I think one of my rider's shoes is loose, needs to be attended to."

Speaker Carlson finally spoke; "We're happy to put your horses up for the night; Might I ask you name?" He was tense; as were the men and women watching and hearing everything.

The rider stepped past the boy - Jakob - and started undoing the toggles on his duster.

"We'll be happy to pay for a spot to set up our tents; we've brought supplies for you and your neighbors. Looks to be a cold winter coming; if I read the birchwoods right on the ride in. That what you're seeing?" He finished unlacing the last tie on his duster, shrugging it open. He handed the coat off to the boy; who took it in wonder at the splendor of the uniform just revealed.

It was in deepest chocolate brown, with silver piping on every seam. The tunic front was covered in embroidery; in swirls and swoops; on the epaulets were thick gold mounds. Across the front of the tunic was a sea of decorations and medals; a rainbow trapped on a few fingerwidths. Around his neck was a wide ribbon, of brightest blue; with a little sun descending to hang on the top of his breastbone.

Carlson almost fell to his knees at the revelation of who the rider was - gathering himself, he, and the other men, stiffened into their best salutes - 'oh, my Ghod - it's the General!'


	3. Horse, Saddle, Man - But first, supplies for the womenfolk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be entertained.

General Count Piotr Vorkosigan secretly enjoyed surprising his people in the hills; he made a practice of not announcing himself when he visited, for the pleasure of their surprise when he became known. It was a small thing, surprising people; a nugget for his vanity. He knew his son, Aral, felt and did the same thing when he visited military bases; when Emperor Ezar was still moving, he did the same thing; appearing in a village in a serviceman's uniform, ordering a cup of caffe or chai; sitting listening to the locals gossip and chat; until someone looked hard at the face they always saw, but never looked at - a trick Ezar had learned from Piotr, during the wars.

The shock dropped away from the villagers; they clustered around him, at a respectful distance, to welcome 'Their General' and 'Their Count' into their homes and lives. The former military men stayed at parade rest - backs straight, legs locked, until he gave a wave; "This isn't the parade ground in Vashnoi, boys; horses need attending to, tents set up - and, more importantly, I've got sacks of flour and salt for you. But first - " everyone stopped silently - "can I use someone's cabin to change out of this monkey suit?"

=====================

Miles Truman was silently pleased watching the other riders (except one, who seemed not to know how to pour piss out a boot with instructions on the heel) set up camp. They worked fast, but every man made his own pile of gear; saddlebags, tent half, sleeping roll; and everything set a standard four paces apart. With their dusters off, five wore Vorkosigan brown, four were in Vorbarra black, and the last two were in standard army green. The inept one was a medic, he had a field surgical kit, and medicine bag; he was led away by two of the women to set up a field aid station.

The General had recognized him, and Angus Eisenhower, the two Rangers; greeting both by name. He used the Speakers' cabin to shuck off his formal dress for more comfortable field greens; watching from the porch on the cabin as everything was unloaded. One of the riders - one of his Armsmen - stood at the wagon to announce the supplies they carried. Most of the women clustered around; ready.

"OK; We've got four bags of white flour, two bags of cake flour, four bags of salt, three sacks of coffee;" An exciting cooing broke out ; "Eight cones of sugar. Five pails of lard, five of tallow. Two large hams, sugar cured. Four jugs of vinegar; three bottles of vanilla extract. Ten bars of baking chocolate." The Armsman wasn't letting any of the supplies unload until he finished his inventory; the women were rapt with excitement as the list of wonders increased. "One crate of black tea, one of green. One kilo assorted spices. Four Kilos vitamin pills; three dutch ovens, eight roasting spikes."

He stopped to flip to the next page in his notebook.

"One kilo of assorted needles and pins" He put his hand on a small sack, a gibber of excitement swirled at the end of the wagon at the thought of sewing notions; "One kilo of assorted buttons. Ten spindles of colored thread and line. Fifty meters of heavy cotton duck; Fifty meters ripstop nylon. Eight meters four centimeter shoe leather. If you want it, some drive belts for sewing machines, and needles for same. And - "

"A new satellite transceiver, and a portable windmill power station." 

Up on the porch, Piotr watched as the women stripped the wagon bare in seconds; "Think that boy's gonna be offered some gal's hand in marriage tonight?" he said in an aside to the Speaker. Speaker Carlson snorted a little laugh; "Four or five, I expect. Of course, it's your things he's handing away, not his own... but we'll not turn away supplies, not with winter coming on."

They watched silently as two young boys staggered across the clearing, barely carrying a bag of flour that seemed as large as the two of them together. Their mother was clutching two stoneware jars of vinegar; holding them as gently as any newborn babe.

"Well, I'll be here for a few days, then be moving on; until I'm done and headed home. We can talk about that tonight." Piotr rocked back and forth hearing his shoes creak; "I need to attend to my horse; then we'll be setting up camp. Just four tents; on the far side of the clearing. I don't want to impose " - he was interrupted as Ma Carlson broke in: "I'll be not hearing that! Of course you'll stay in our cabin, in a fine feather bed, and your men as well. We can move to the loft, and our boys can sleep in the porch. We'd be ashamed not to do other wise, M'lord Count." That she didn't curtsy was due to the bag of salt she clutched to her bosom.

"For my men, and myself, I thank you for your offer. Please, I'd prefer to sleep on the floor - my back, you know. But my men will be happy to sleep inside. Perhaps your boys would like the tents, for tonight?"

With that settled, Piotr went to inspect the work of the Comm tech. The man was setting up the new transceiver; he was aiming the little satellite panel, watching the signal gauges. The travel case had legs that slotted into the sides, so it could stand on its own. Next to it was the power station, and a pile of tube section, a coil of cable, and a windmill head and blades. "Be about two hours to get the windmill up, and everything rigged, sir. One of the men said he'd fell a tree or two to make a taller mast, to catch a better wind. I'll have it up and running by tonight, certainly."

The Count waved the man to continue, crossing the clearing to a table the women had set up for the Doctor. He had his equipment roll open, and his medical bag. A small fire had been made nearby, with a spit and cauldron of water set to boil. The Doctor was peering up the nose of a little boy, who was not enjoying the moment, but wasn't about to resist - not with his mother's hands firmly on his shoulder. The Doctor had a small set of forceps in play, tugging on something hidden in the depths. Piotr waved a greeting to the woman, who bobbed a bit as a curtsy, then strode uphill to the paddock and barn he could see.

Four men were helping his men with the horses, who were being combed and rubbed down. Feed buckets were hung on the fence, and water troughs set around the edges. The Farrier was working on one horse's hoof - the one Piotr had noted had a loose shoe, worrying something from the hoof. His horse was cleaned, his saddle set on the fence to dry, with the blanket next to it. 

The barn wasn't to large, just sized for four or six horses, but the hay bales inside looked clean, and there wasn't the smell of wet or decaying hay. A small flume emptied on the far side of the barn, apparently the source of fresh water; the flume ran back into the trees on a series of trestles. Everything looked in good repair. A sign the Speaker and the people cared for the place.

He stopped to rub his horses' muzzle, feeding him a cube of maple sugar, talking gently to him; "There, boy, you've got a good place here for a night or two, good food and water. I'll put you out to graze tomorrow, in that meadow we crossed today. Have a few days of rest, then we'll be on again." The horse sighed and stobbered a bit, happy to be resting, with a bucket of oats at ready. Piotr chuckled him under his chin, then left, happy at the care the horses were getting.

Heading back to the camp, the woman and men had dragged more tables and benches out, two fires had been started, with cauldrons hanging to start stews and soups. One of the hams he'd brought was being sliced and diced by the practiced hands of a woman, another was dicing carrots and onions for the pot. The women intended to give their best for the Count: he knew the entire drill down to the peach cobbler being prepared with the flour and spices he'd delivered.

He was, officially, being Entertained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a tip of the hat to Herself, when Miles first went to Silvy Vale.


	4. Let the Dance Begin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the dancing begin!

Piotr kept wandering around the settlement, inspecting and examining. He followed the flume into the hills, to find the small dam that started the diversion. The dam was solidly built, the pond showed a decent head, if a turbine and generator could be procured. The trees, mainly pines and birch, showed no sign of disease or rot; no deadfalls or widowmakers apparent.

Heading downslope, he came on the common smokehouse. A thin line of smoke wafting from the flue. He peeked inside, the room was filled with loops of sausage, several hams, fletches of bacon, and sides of beef and goat. Experience said they had enough to last a winter; tho the stock would be gone by April. 

As he headed back to the Settlement, he caught a flash of colored movement to the side; he and Zai, his Armsman, took cover and watched. Soon, a line of girls were seen to be streaming to the settlement; Piotr understood that they'd been sent to a refuge as a preparation for his arrival - a sharp move by the Speaker and the leaders of the village. The girls were singing and dancing a bit as they traveled back home; he counted six babies being carried by older girls; he increased his count of residents by a few notches.

He and Zai stayed hidden, watching the stream of gels and women pass into the settlement. Piotr swung downslope, continuing the examination of the land; the trees still looked healthy. he could see the spigot taps on several maples; he stopped to taste what little sap still oozed; it tasted sweet and clear - a good sign for the winter's tap. He and Zai found a trail; they headed down it to end at a large hut - the sugar shack. There were long and large stacks of split wood; up from the ground to season. Several axes and saws hung on the outside of the shed; all clean and rust free. Piotr could read the signs that the lumbermen took care of their tools. Entering the shack, the boiling pans were clean, and the ashes from last years' cook were gone. The furnace boxes were solid, well patched; all the buckets were stacked neatly; no dusty or dirty sweeps or skimmers could be seen. A bottle of a commercial soap sat alone on the small sink - something he noted to Zai to add to the next supply list.

He was satisfied that the next year's sugaring would be successful.

Heading uphill, they entered the clearing from the south, close to the Speaker's cabin.

As he closed the corner around the cabin, he could see that the Comm Tech had strung light line above the majority of the clearing. Posts had been set to support the line, forming a square - for the first time ever, this settlement would have lights at night - just like the big city. The windmill generator was in place, blades spinning in the breeze; charging the batteries in the power box for tonight. 

The tents were up, and several boys were darting in and out, examining and imagining what living in these tents must have been like; Piotr had to grin at the imaginations the boys had - he'd spent too many nights, cold, wet, windy nights - in those tents to hold anything romantic in his heart for them; but the little boy inside him could only cheer those kids on - 'Dream, Dance! Play! That's what I've fought these long years for you to do! Play and run, young ones!'

Zai stood next to him; seeing the same thing; "They almost make you want to stay with them tonight, don't they, Count?" "Ha! Been there, done that, got the bug bites to prove it. No, that's a game for young ones; not old strips of leather like us. Let them have their fun; and hope they never _have_ to spend a night in them that they don't have to."

"Amen to that, Boss."

======================

Just as dusk fell, Piotr changed back into his Dress uniform; Zai and Ma Carlson had cleaned it, and buffed the boots - he waited until the shadows were touching their deepest, then stepped off the Speaker's Cabin porch just as the Tech switched on the light ropes. He strode, with both sword scabbards swinging at his sides, into the light, a glittering display of might and authority. His Armsman fell in behind him; also in their brown and silver uniforms; to make a square behind their Count and General.

The people of the Settlement slowly filled the other sides of the lighted square, organizing themselves in ranks, clustered by families. The Speaker and his wife, with two boys and a girls, advanced to the front. The Speaker, dropping to one knee in front of the Count. He held his hands out, palm to palm; Piotr covered his hands with his; the Speaker spoke.

"I, Amos Carlson, Speaker for Tollson's Post, do swear that I am, and will be, a faithful and honest subject of and to Count and General Piotr Pierre Vorkosigan, and will speak for him, as he requests and requires, to keep the peace, and offer justice to all." 

Piotr waited a beat; "I, Piotr Pierre, Count and leader of House Vorkosigan, accept and honor your word and speaking, Speaker Amos Carlson; charging you to aid the weak, protect the innocent, and speak and act in my name to provide justice to all who travel or stay in the place. In the name of the Emperor, Gregor Vorbarra, I so speak!"

At this, the Armsman called out; Vorkosigan! Vorkosigan! Vorkosigan! Stomping their feet to the rhythm of the words; finishing by performing the Manual of Arms; finishing with the sound of their rifle stocks striking the ground in one clap.

The veterans in the crowd saluted, stomping their feet to match the beat of the rifles during the drill; and led the cheer at the final stroke. The settlers yelled and shouted, "Vorkosigan! Vorbarra! Dendarri!" repeating until the Speaker rose; saluted, and returned to his family. Piotr returned the salute; and finished the ceremony by tossing his ranger's hat in the air; brim and feather making a faint buzz; it was caught by a lanky young man; who became instantly the attention of several young gels.

With that, the crowd broke; heading to the tables of food that the women had been preparing since the Count had arrived. A small pig was turning on a spit; Two cauldrons were bubbling with ham stew, a dozen skewers were roasting above a bed of coals, the cubes of venison and beef toasting, the slices of onion, carrot, and turnip glistening as they cooked. Pots of different vegetables were steaming above another fire. Freshly baked loaves of bread were piled on a table, a large stack of fresh trenchers awaited their loads of sliced beef, ham, or venison, and spoonfuls of freshly cooked beans and corn. The Armsman had unpacked their mess kits; and Piotr had a beaten and marked aluminum plate - itself a veteran of years of campaigning; he led the line of diners, followed by Speaker Carlson and the two Rangers. Piotr filled his metal campaign cup with tea, and took a seat at the head of the table in the center of the clearing. This was all normal; he watched as his Armsman circulated in the crowd; helping the Vorbarra Armsmen, who knew all the ceremonial patterns of Vorbarr Sultana life, but had never attended this hill country celebration. The comm tech recognized the party, and it's rules; being from the south coast; the doctor shrugged his shoulders and went with the flow - he could see this was just like a student smoker back in college - formal on top; informal below. Piotr's meal was being constantly interrupted as the villagers wanted to be introduced; the duty to make introductions rotated between the Speaker and the Rangers, who were, after the Speaker, the most important people in the settlement. Piotr slowly gathered the history of the place; originally a traders' house on the road up to the pass, then more people built houses; then the Farrier came; they built him a barn and forge. He designed and built the dam and flume; fresh water always available to the settlers had really changed the town; a few more people and they'd call themselves a village. Maybe if a baker came; or a teacher - would the Doctor like a place? Set up a clinic? - Piotr stayed non-committal on these points; He asked about how the last sugaring had gone, how many new saplings they'd planted.

One of the Ranger's wives brought a dutch oven full of Peach cobbler; Piotr knew that it had been made from canned peaches, carefully stored and carried from the lowlands; a once a year treat for Winterfair, or the birth of a healthy child. He made a note to himself - next load bring a few cans of peaches and plums, or apricots; to replace the scarce stores in these women's larders. An electric grinder would be a boon to them; and an electric fan or four.

Piotr knew that bringing to many new devices in at once would be disastrous; they needed time to adapt to the new possibilities; he kept his face bland as he listened to the chatter across the table; Carefully cleaning his plate and being served seconds of the skewers and the fresh snap beans. They had a wonderful baker here - the biscuits were as light and sweet as any he had in Surleau - Note: Complement the lady who made these publicly; and take a dozen with him.

As the night continued, the tables and benches were moved away, to open a space for dancing. Piotr did a circle with Ma Carlson, and one of the other wives; then, gesturing at his knees, he begged off further dancing. Soon, the only dancers were the youngfolk, with them distracted, the serious talking began.

Piotr led off; "Six months ago, Count Vordarien tried for a coup. He snatched away Princess Kareen, tried to get Emperor Gregor - and failed." The crowd hissed a bit at that; all leaning in to hear the news. "Captain Negri, the Old Emperor's Security man, managed to escape from Sultana to my place, at the Long Lake, keeping Gregor out of Vordarien's grasp. My boy and Me immediately started the defense of the boy; I headed into the hills above, and finally placed young Gregor with one of my Armsman, Esterhazy. He's a hillman; from over by Silvy Vale; but he has some kin close to here; - he's from Aimee Pass; but his mother's family is from Arnold's Pass, over here. 

We raised a counter-coup against Vordarien; the man couldn't see he'd failed when he didn't kill Aral or myself - or manage to trap the Emperor. He tried to wed the princess - laying his claim with hers to justify taking the camp stool; but he was playing with a busted flush - and everyone decent knew it.

What he, or me, or my son didn't think of was my Grandson; who was in some iron pot of an incubator at ImpMil - an artificial womb, something from Beta colony - was seized by Vordarien as a threat to me, my boy, and his wife - She's from Beta; had been a ship's captain during the Escobar war. She and my boy had met - Yes, she's the one who sliced Ges Vorrutyer's head off! Well, she hies off to Sultana, with a woman who'd been Princess Kareen's bodyguard and maid, one of my Armsman, and my son's Army aide-de-camp. That Armsman of mine was a city boy, but good at throats, that's a certainty.

Using an escape route that Negri has shown the girl bodyguard, they got into the Residence, planning on stealing back the pot with my Grandson - Why was he in the pot? Remember when that idiot son of Count Vorhalas, Evon shot a poison gas grenade into my house? You didn't hear about that? Well, he did. Trying for revenge after Aral condemned his brother to the chop for dueling with two swords - Yep, in the face of Dorcas rule against it. Young drunken idiot. Should have gone to the stocks for some whipping, then off the Black Escarpment for a few years of chopping strangle vine - but Aral felt he had to hold the boy to the word of Dorca's law. 

Well, the baby in Cordelia was hurt by the poison, so she had a Doc transfer the infant into the mechanical womb to see if the docs' could save the boy. Not a great chance, but it's worth a try to save a grandson. 

To continue; Vordarien had grabbed the womb tank, and was holding it hostage, like he'd done for a hundred or so of others. Cordelia, that's my boy's wife, the one who sliced Vorrutyers' throat as a prisoner, snuck away to try to rescue the tank. She got in the residence, using a secret passage the Gal Guard knew - with my Armsman - got caught - no surprise!

Vordarian showed up to gloat; a fight started - damn it, Princess Kareen was killed - but Cordelia trapped Vordarian, away from his guards. She sliced his head off, in the best style - and set half the Residence on fire as she escaped.

That woman doesn't do anything in half-measures!

-And she's a Betan?-

Yep, Betan Survey Captain; you've got to be bold to make blind jumps to nowhere, so you can't say she's not got guts and stones - and she's the one who whipped a knife through Ges Vorrutyer's throat - so Vordarian was double the fool to allow her anywhere close to him! 

Well, she and my man, and the woman, made it back to Tanery base; carrying Vordarian's head in a plastic shopping bag. She busted in on a meeting My boy and I were holding with two Colonels, who were trying to bargain their way out of a treason charge; to surrender their forces. Cordelia busts in, my boy, Aral, looks at her - "Where have you been?" - he asks cool as a cucumber - she said, and I quote "Out Shopping, want to see what I bought?" - and she dumps poor Vordarien's head out on the table.

Oh, Shyte - those two Colonels shit themselves falling out of their seats! Best fun I've seen since that Cetagandans General crawled his way in to asking to retreat, back at the end of the war.

Well, Cordelia looks at the Colonels, tells than to surrender - fast! because she'd give them no mercy, so they better hope I would. Then she sat on my boys lap, shoved her tongue down his throat - and, well, we emptied the room."

Piotr stopped to take a long drink from his mug.

"That was two and a bit months ago. It took a bit to dig out the idiots on Vordarien's side who wanted to fight; and then start recovering Vorbarr Sultana, The fire in the Residence took only a side of the building; but getting everything reorganized and repaired has been a real bear. Aral, the Regent, and I both think it's safe to bring the Emperor out of the hills, and back home. But...."

Piotr waited a bit.

"But he's so hidden up here with us, you don't know where he is."

"Got it! my man Esterhazy sent word down - 'Dal the Mail' So I'm pretty sure he and young Gregor is hidden up here close; but I've talked with Major Dal, and he's got no clue about this. So, here I am, to spread the word everywhere, so my man Esterhazy will know I've come to escort our Emperor back home."


	5. Turn, Turn, Step, Step.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real hunt begins.

The party finally wound down close to 2400. All the settlers would have to be up early, as normal, to feed the animals, milk the cows and goats, and begin the usual life on a farm. Party or no, animals have to be cared for!

For Piotr, the final act of the night was to brief the Speaker and the other leaders. "I left Esterhazy up near Aimee Pass, at the house of the mailman's aunt. He was from that area; but before he went in the Army he ranged all over the hills; poking into everything - just like your kids, expect. I knew he'd find a place to hide with the Emperor; at some relative's camp, or a relative's relative. He sent word to me, late on, just telling 'Dal the Mail'."

"To me, he's saying he's somewhere on the mail route Dal travels; which winds it's way up and around to Arnold's Pass. Instead of riding it, and getting a sore bum; I want to send all your youngsters out to every homestead, camp, and settlement that's between here and the Pass. They don't have to bring Esterhazy back; I want them to spread the word that the General and Count say's it's safe for Esterhazy to come home. He'll get word, from spread of the word, and make his way here. Several other Armsmen went to ground up here, that'll get them out of hiding as well. Your youngfolk can move faster, and know more little shacks, than I'd ever find; and word'll get to my man that much faster. Can you spare your kids from chores for a few days?"

The Speaker looked at his campmates; tallying up what their eyes said - especially the wives and women. "General, Count; We'd be pleased to help you find the Emperor. We can send about a dozen young'ns out; they can be back by dusk, most of them. Some'll spend the night at someone's camp; but we can get the word out for your man Esterhazy and the Emperor to come here. Day after; we can send some riders up and over the pass to spread the word. If your man is here, he should hear you loud and clear."

Piotr looked satisfied; "They're not looking for Esterhazy or the Emperor - All they have to say is that it's safe for Esterhazy to come home. He may be closer to Surleau or Hassadar; or he might have left a message somewhere - I don't want the Emperor's name mentioned in any way - it needs to remain secret. Several of my Armsman took to the hills; if they hear it's safe for one of my men to come home, they'll know it's safe for them. That's all they have to do - say it's safe for Esterhazy to come home. That's all. Clear?" His brows had move together tightly as he said this last; all the parents understood Piotr was giving hard instructions; not to be disobeyed or interpreted. 

On that, the meeting broke. They'd delayed sleep more than they should have; dawn would be far to soon. The Speaker and his wife did the last moment things before settling to sleep - she'd already checked on the kids sleeping outside in the tents, as all the other mothers would do as they headed back; plenty of small heads snoring. The other riders followed their hosts to the cabins they'd be in for the night; Piotr and Zai would share this cabin tonight.

Piotr did as he said he'd do - slept on the hearthrug; Zai had the feather bed to himself.

Day Two:

In the morning, Ma Carlson made breakfast, hot groats with a dab of butter and maple syrup; for the General she made a small omelet. There was plenty of bread from last night, and bacon. Piotr stayed inside, so the usual morning business could be done; he could hear the boys who'd been in the tents chattering at how fun it'd been. 

'Oh, you youngins, enjoy every day, a great gift you can't see...' Zai looked out the cabin window, a sad smile on his face.

Eventually, most the boys, and several of the older girls, gathered outside of the Speakers' cabin. Piotr came out, in his house uniform, all silver braid and embroidery, to stand at attention. The gathered boys and girls managed to organize themselves into attention; General Piotr settled his hat on his head to Mark this as very official.

"Gather in, gather in... During this recent kerfuffle, several of my Armsmen went to ground here in the mountains. They'd set diversions for Count Vordarians' forces, and then went to ground, just as they remembered from Yuri's war, and earlier. Now that things are settled and safe, I need them back. 

I need you to ride to every camp, settlement, cabin, cave, or anything with two or more people, to spread the word that the General and Count says it's safe to come home. Don't ask if they know an Armsman is around, or anything like that - just that it's safe to come home.

Anyone willing to take this commission from your Count, your General?"

The cheer was instantaneous - and loud.

"Your parents will tell you how long you can be gone - I'd expect the youngest will have to be back in the evening; the oldest need to be back in three days. Head uphill, downhill, east and west. I want word to spread everywhere, hear that? If someone can hear thunder, or see lightning, they get the word - that's all you do - spread the word it's time to go home. 

Someone may give you a letter for me - bring it back double quick! If someone has a complaint, or problem, or argument they need heard by their Count - I'll be here, for at least a week. Tell'm to come in, and I'll listen - and decide - On anything but what women is the best cook!"

Laughter.

"Now - who's mother makes the best cookies?"

The answer - with laughter - was "Mine"

"Whose Ma bakes the best muffins?"

"Mine"

Piotr started punctuation the replies by waving his arms - 

"Best stew?"

"My MA!"

"And what village gives the best party?"

"OURS!" - the shout filled the village. "Now, go talk to your Ma and Pa; listen to them about how far you can go - and when to be back. I'll be here for the week - ready to listen to any and all - So ride safe; and spread the word!"


	6. Pounding time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to grow ulcers....

The kids scattered across the clearing when Piotr waved them away. He knew they'd seek out every camp and clearing within kilometers - spreading the word that the General was here - and delivering the news that the usurper was dead. It was a day's ride to the crest of the pass; on the other side was Vorhalas's land; he wasn't stepping foot on that land for anything but an emergency.

The tension between him and Vorhalas was sharp as a knife; he'd had to negotiate with him during the emergency; Vorhalas had been attentive; fully in support of Gregor; but terse and full of fury for Aral and Piotr. If it had been Ezar who'd laid the sentence of death on Carl, Vorhalas wouldn't have taken this as hard, or personal; Piotr couldn't blame the man for his anger.

It'll be hell sitting across from him in the Council; that's for certain.

His words would spread on both sides of the ridge, up and down the pass. Vorhalas was spreading the word that the Pretender had failed; but he wasn't spreading the word himself; the Count knew he was gaining credit for this effort in the minds and heart of every subject that head the word.

Once the settlement had gone back to it's usual pace; he went to the Satellite radio. The Comm Tech, Mikah, tuned the set to a link back to Vorbarr Sultana to an operator who'd link to the Regent's office. This, Piotr though to himself, was a thousand times better than back fighting the Cetas - Instant comms to wherever he wanted; not sly and secret brief squeeks to avoid Ceta interception. He'd decided to only transmit from sites next to Ceta camps, or in the middle of collaborator's town. The Ceta's got so nervous in the last year that they'd bomb on suspicion only - and with some guile Piotr could get them to blast their own troops, or people who'd sided with them.... he never regretted those casualties. 

The call went thru - "Aral, that you?"

"Here and Clear, Father"

"I'm in Tollson's Post; location - what is it? Mikah?" Mikah hit a few buttons, sending the satnav numbers up the link. "Ah, they just came thru." replied Aral. Piotr could see the mapping software flashing an area map on Aral's screen; "You're certainly in the back of the beyond, Father. Any snow yet?"

"No snow - yet; the mountaintops are full and white. I've got a shopping list for you; there's an open meadow just to the east of here; open for a lift truck. Over"

"I'll get the order together for tomorrow. Is the word spreading? Over"

"Just sent the local kids out with the word. Expect them back over three days. Word should go on both sides of the pass. If Vorhalas asks I'm not setting foot on his land. Over"

Piotr could see Aral's grimace. "If he asks, I'll tell him. Repairs are going well. ImpMed is back on operation. The hostages from Surleau are back home, including the Armsman's families. Repairs there are in hand. Over"

"The Ceta CoS being polite? I could bring him some scalps; to shut him up. Over"

"No, the Diplomatic corp are being quiet. I've sent Vorkalloner to Komarr to put some starch in their shirts, along with the Admiral Vorkesson. The markets here are finally up and running; and the wood and charcoal supplies are back to normal. Elmwood is at two marks a kilo. Over"

Piotr recognized that last remark as a cryptic warning - some groups who wanted to gain from the emergency were in motion; fighting in some Districts might break out again. Times were tight, but controllable.

"Roger on the timber supply. Plenty of prime pine and birch up here. Good supplies laid in for the snowfall. Any else? Over."

"None this side; see you soon; send the shopping list. Kosigan Over and out. "

He handed the handset back to Mikah; who clipped it back into the radio. He then reset the transmitter to send a typed message. Piotr pulled a list of supplies out of his tunic; added a few things to the list - more soap, bleach, and boxed sacks for the coming liters of maple syrup, replacing the ceramic jugs and wooden barrels traditionally used. He'd been pushing the use of the cardboard jugs for several years, this was a good time to push their use in person. Next year; this might be a good place to run drain tubes between the maples, to concentrate the sap into collection points; making the harvest easier. He handed the list the the sergeant; who started typing the list in as a email message to the regent's office. Piotr looked at the radio case - what wonders we missed, during the fire ---

He and Zai headed to the stable; time to check on the horses. The farrier had replaced nails on the one shoe that was loose; he'd been told that last night when all the formal introductions were made. The Farrier seemed a nice chap - some signs he'd been to college - odd that a college man'd be here in the back beyond....

This was the hardest part of any operation; the waiting that began once all the orders were issued and the forces were in motion. Sitting on a porch, waiting for the first reports. Listening for the sounds of combat - the distant explosions, the bursts of static on the radio - working over the plan in your head - what had been forgotten, what if the enemy disposition was wrong - the tension of unhurried suspense.

No sounds of fighting would break this silence; just waiting for the first boy or gel to arrive back, breathless as he reported he'd spread the word to a cabin or two; proud he'd done what his General - his Count - had asked. His parents would gather around him; proud; bathing in his congratulations. Then to watch as more young'ns would arrive back, disappointed that they hadn't been first, but thirsty for his approval and smiling for the honor of his service. 

Zai stay on the porch rail; scanning for any motions close in the clearing; doing his duty to see trouble early, so the Gen'ral could concentrate on deciding the next orders. He was tense; remembering other places, or the times; when they hadn't been waiting on youngsters arriving out of breath, but when it'd be soldiers, dust covered and bloody, with reports of ambushes sprung - and reports of death and mayhem. He'd waited next to the General not may weeks ago, not far from here; according to a map; hoping the news would be of surrender; not bloodshed. 

Across the clearing, the other Armsmen helped the women and men with chores; replacing the children who were out on the General's business. Wood still needed to be chopped; water carried; there was some amusement watching the Vorbarra Armsmen, cityboys all, struggling with simple mountain tasks; swinging an axe stopped being easy after a dozen logs were split, and the blisters started to rub themselves free. Carrying water wasn't as easy as it sounded; not when the bail handle started to cut into the palm, soft from holding a rifle stock, not a hank of rope. Ladders were out; slakes and shingles needed to be replaced; gaps in roofs filled. Every wife knew where the leaks were; and with men available to scrabble on the ladders - just the time to make repairs!

The Doctor had set up his medic station again; he was doing something painful to a woman's foot; she was leaning hard against her husband, and the doctor poked with a spike under a toenail. He, presumably, had used a stunner to numb the foot; but watching had to be full of sympathetic pain. Word was spreading that a Doctor was in camp; that'd bring many from the hills and valleys; cysts to be removed, wounds to be treated; abscesses drained; more would come for the doc than to see the General; belike. Zai had seen that many, many times; the General The Count was an attraction, but a doctor was need....

Lunchtime came; The doctor packed up his kit, finished with that woman's toe; it was neatly wrapped in gauze, and he'd given her a twist of paper with some pills; the bench was needed for the spread of food the women carried from their cabins.

This was a simpler meal than the feast of yesterday; sliced sausage, some shaved ham and beef , fresh pulled and cleaned carrots, onions, leaves of lettuce. Sliced bread; a jar of home cured pickles, oil and vinegar as seasoning; make your own sandwich and a pot of soup set out for the visitors. Piotr inspected the offerings, thanking all the women for their largess; making a sandwich and taking a cup of soup. 

Eating was hard, from the tension of waiting for the first reply from the hills;

The waiting... always the waiting...


	7. Things get rolling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First response.

Piotr was chewing on a small birch twig when he asked a question.

'Zai, What'd we bring as rewards for the kids? The older ones will be happy with a handshake, and a good word at college, but the youngsters will want something to hang on the mantle. Did you stash some ribbons or medals in the grouch bag?"

Zai leaded against a roof post on the porch. "I've got about two dozen of the medium bronze pins, several with ribbons, five or six silver ones and a few gold-plated brass medals with ribbons and fancies with me. You might ask if any of the women have some big hawk feather; we could stain one of those, as a hat fancy. I've got about two hundred in small coin in the cash box; if you want something that clanks." Zai knew the drill on making rewards out here in the mountains - awards from granddad's day still were hanging in places of pride on mantelpieces and on picture frames, seventy years on.

"Hmm... for the first one back, a Gold without ribbon, I think; for anyone with a companion, a silver - for the first ten back who've spread the news to more than five people, a brass. If anyone brings in a letter - or Esterhazy - a Gold with ribbon. That sound decent?"

Zai looked around the settlement; "You'll need something for the one's who've gone up to the pass; first three to the ridge line - silver?"

"That sounds right. Log it, so it can got with their names in the gazette. A scholarship for the boy or gel who brings in Esterhazy and the Emperor. If it's a girl, two hundred marks for a dowry - we'll tell the parents privately. In addition, if this is where we find Gregor, put them on the list for a hydro-power plant next year, after the snowmelt. They can build the power hut, and run the power lines themselves. That should be enough."

Piotr and Zai had waited for Ma Carlson to have left, with no one close by to hear. Zai noted everything down in his notebook, then excused himself to inspect the Doc's current work - something to do with a youngster's exposed buttock.

The Comm sergeant came over to talk. "Sir, the windmill is putting out sufficient juice to keep the radio's batteries charged on a half-day's breeze; the rest of the power is set for the external charge, or a battery pack to feed the lights we've strung. Mr. Eisenhower said they'd build a hut for the set; including a little platform for the external antenna. Unless you need me for anything else, I've done about all I can for these people. I can't fix the old radio - it needs a new battery pack; they might still have them in the Depot at Tanery Base. Is there anything you'd like me to do?"

Piotr smiled a bit - "Send a message to supply at Tanery, asking if they've got the battery pack in stock; if they do, have it added to the order I sent in this morning. Go ask the farrier if he needs any supplies, and the Doc what he needs as refills. Since you've got spare time, you're acting supply sergeant; Inventory and make an orders list. Bring it to me before you send it. Dismissed." The General saluted - the Sergeant, after a beat, returned the salute, and, with slumped shoulders, trudged away. 

Piotr smiled. 'Damn boy should have known better than to ask for more duties! Ha!'

=====================

The afternoon wore on; some mothers started looking up the pass-side trail for sign that their young'ns were headed home; Piotr hoped they'd be appearing soon - it's be a calamity if any of the boys and girls had accidents, or met with trouble; disastrous for morale and good order. He'd expected the youngest to have already returned; the ones on the shortest leashes from their parents. 

His watch showed 1600 when the first small form came dawdling back into the settlement; dusty, tired, but smiling ear to ear once he heard he was the first one back. His parents rushed him to Piotr; who set his hat at a rakish tile to welcome the boy - Dany Cullen - home, and to hear his tale. Piotr motioned for the boy to sit on the woodpile on the porch next to him; Ma Cullen brought Dany a cup of lemonade, to clear his throat before he started talking.

"I done as you said, General - I went up to Mr. Pullower's place; in the next valley - " Piotr interrupted him "So, on this map - Zai pulled up a graphic on his datatab - "You went from here" - pointing out the clearing they were in, "to- where? About here?" Piotr pointed out a clear spot about two centimeters away on the map. Dany looked at the display; "Is this the ridge?" - "Yep, and this is the stream just to the west" - "Ok, then, yep, that's about where Pullower's farm is. He was collecting the last of the corn; knocking down stalks before he burned it off. He had me carry the ears he'd snapped, then we went to his cabin. They fed me lunch, and I told them what you said - that the fightin' was over, and it was safe for anyone who'd gone into the hills to come home. I told them you were here, in the Post; and you'd brought a Doctor with you. Did I do right?" his face gleamed with a smile.

The Count leaned back; "You did excellently! You left with a friend, didn't you? Where did he head to?"

"Jack split off from me to go downhill, to the Sullivan's place. It's about here" - Dany pointed at a spot on the map that seemed as random as any; "He's having to come uphill to get back. Old Mr. Sullivan can be a grouch; but his Ma is a nice lady."

"Good, good." Said the Count. Zai took back the datatab, and marked the two farmsteads for verification with the Survey office.

Dany's parents gathered him in, to clean him up for supper, and then a large serving of pudding, for desert. Piotr sat back, please that the first messenger had returned, but troubled inside at something... something small was scurrying around in his head...

"Tomorrow, once a few more are back, we'll hold an award parade for the kids. It'll mean more for them if it's a public matter. Maybe just after lunch?" he commented to the Speaker. 

"About five more should be in by then, that'll work well. Maybe an hour after lunch, to let the worst of the road get washed off them, what?"

"Sounds right. Would you pass the word - I've got some medals and ribbons for them. Something for the mantle; certainly."

"Ayup."

Two hours later the second runner arrived from the road - two girls, on a horse with another boy. Piotr could see the boy needed attention - the left side of his face was swollen and red - He whistled for the Doc; who helped the boy off the horse, and took him immediately to his little clinic table. As the boy was examined, the Count questioned the two girls - they reported they'd visited three homesteads, all below the snow line - and spread the word. At the last cabin; they found the boy - six, near to death - with a badly infected tooth and jaw. The parents immediately saddled their horse, and sent the girls and their son to the doctor - with prayers and hope. Zai gathered the location of the cabins they'd visited on his datatab. The farrier took charge of the horse - saying it needed work on its shoes.

"Well, three back in - maybe another two in before dusk, that your expectation?"

The Speaker chewed a bit on his gumweed; "Maybe three back in, Jack Killern, certainly, then the Truman kids. The rest will be spending the night somewhere between here and the pass. May have one or two just after first light, unless they get an early snow down low."

That was one of the things that had been in Piotr's mind - early snowfall. "Should only be a dusting, if I read the peaks right - maybe a 12 or 50 millimeters at worst. Are the cattle down from the high pastures yet?"

"Most, but there are always a few who wait until the snow's down; especially the sheep. They'll be flooding through here in a week; If there's any news of your man, it'll come with them."

"Hmmm...."

======================

Thirty minutes later, the Doctor came to the Count. "That boy has a very bad abscess in his jaw; I've shot it full of antibiotics, and dosed him with pain meds; but he really needs to go to Hassadar General for treatment. He'll be in care for at least a week, his jaw will have to be repaired. Another two days - " the doctor looked grim.

"There's a supply flight coming in tomorrow, call ahead and the boy can ride back in the flyer. I'll send down he's to be treated, and maybe one of the women will ride down to be with him." Piotr exhaled heavily; "Someone'll have to be sent to his Ma and Pa to tell them he's off to hospital - so they can come here when he'd recovered." 

Speaker Carlson looked relieved; "I'll send someone of at daylight tomorrow to his parents; they're probably on their way here. We can put them up."

Piotr started typing on his Datapad, composing a message to the Administrator at Hassadar General telling him to bill the charity fund for the boy's treatment, with a forward to Tsipis for the records. He added three short range transceivers to the supply order for tomorrow; he'd resolved to spread short range radios through the mountains so isolated homesteads could call in in emergencies. That boy should have been here at the Camp days ago - !

He punched 'Send' on the messages with some anger. 'We need more of everything up here; everything! Cordelia was right - in every irritating way - right about how much the District needed; and he'd not been able to provide.' 

'Damn it.'


	8. Better news and more work for the Doctor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As word spread that the Count is in the hills; more people come to see him with complaints. The doctor has more patients; he and a Vorbarra Armsman with medic training start to get a workout.

Four more messengers arrived before sunset; Piotr interviewed all of them; they brought word that the people they'd told were making plans to come to the Post to see the Count and General for themselves. Piotr had expected that - he was to be seen, and viewed like a prize steer. 

The messengers were taken back into the family fold, for a strong washing and a large dinner. With the supplies the Count had brought, special cakes and pies had been made - and large slices were on many plates that night.

Piotr looked over the supply order the Comm Sargent had compiled - four cases of canned fruit, two dozen small radio sets, more bags of flour, salt, tins of baking soda and powder; more spices; extra medical supplies. The Farrier had asked for liniment for the horses, and small brass hardware for making tack. More coffee and tea - a necessity! - Cocoa powder, and bags of onions, carrots, and garlic. He added several bags of Cornmeal; more bottles of vitamins; several hundred meters of several sizes of rope and cord. The airvan needed to be stuffed full, so he went thru the list and added two or three to everything. He thought for a moment, and added a small radar reflector; to mark the landing zone. 

The Quartermaster back at Hassadar would be busy all night; but the Airvan could make it here in two hours. He included instructions to include the kit to allow the vehicle to be used as an ambulance; and to bring a field nurse and medic tent in the load. More walking wounded were sure to arrive, even some coming from Vorhalas's district over the pass - that'd give him something nice to tell Justin during the next Council session.

Busy, busy, busy... Off went the order from his Datapad; over to the satellite radio, then up and away to Tsipis's desk.

'Good man, Tsipis; best thing I ever did was promoting him to senior accountant for the district.'

====================

As expected, as people started arriving were more people in need of medical care - ingrown toenails, cysts and boils; allergy rashes; babies with colic; the line to see the doctor seemed to grow longer than the line to see the Count-our-General. 

He sat on the Speaker's porch; with the Speaker at his side, and Pa Eisenhower and Truman as Parade Sargents. Arriving visitors were directed into a receiving line; introduced, saluted by the Count, and a few words spoken in introduction. Some came with pleas for hearings; Piotr directed them to talk with the Speaker; to record and refine their case; Zai stood strong behind the Count, the Stunner and Plasma Arc on his belt - and the guidon in his hand - as a symbol of the Count's authority. 

Again, the women of the camp started cooking for a multitude; soup, stew, bread, vegetables. The little pond below the dam was full of kids and elders; bathing and scrubbing; with the usual complaints from the boys about the effects of soap on their delicate hides. Mothers ignored these complaints.

Most of the visitors would be heading home on the morrow; they couldn't be away from their livestock for too long; especially with the possibility of a storm blowing in. Armsman Duglas had queried the meteorologic office in Hassadar and Seligrad, and was assured that no storm fronts were expected for eighty kilometers around the Pass. He passed out that good news, along with bottles of vitamins, to every visitor. 

Most had come on horse or pony back; some with small carts; jugs of syrup, cakes of maple sugar, rings of sausage, and fletches of bacon carried with the travelers; all hoping to sell their supplies for cash - maybe even to the Count! A minor market started; Piotr instructed one of his Armsmen to shop and buy some Maple Mead, bacon, and sausage; spread some coin to the hillfolks. He expected he'd be contributing to the common banquet that occurred at noon and nightfall; people would be proud if they ate the meat the Count had purchased from them.

A party slowly formed, a duplicate of the festival on their arrival; again, the Count started the dancing with a circuit around the square with the Speaker's wife, then with a newly arrived visitor's wife. The Armsmen knew the drill now - helping serve the food; talking up service in the military, admiring new babies - and keeping an eye on all the footloose boys who were up to their own idea of fun....

The doctor and his impromptu medic assistant finished lancing the last boil; and checked on the two children who would be sent to Hassadar General on the airvan tomorrow. The boy with the jaw abscess was doing well; the antibiotics were doing their job on the infection; he could swallow a slurry of crushed ratbar and water - the best meal he'd had in over a week. The other patient had a third degree burn; beginning to fester and go rotten, Antibiotics and analgesics were doing their work; the girl would have some bad scarring, but she'd recover. 

And so the night passed....

====================

Day three:

The next morning, Piotr held his formal Court; to hear from his people; to award, to punish, to decide. Zai had spent a quick night polishing and cleaning the Count's formal uniform; the other Armsmen set up a banner and flags to surround the Count-the General's - field chair. After breakfast; the Speaker and the Armsmen organized the hearing. 

First up were the boys and girls who'd come back from their message-spreading. They were lined up by their proud parents; to be honored by the Count himself! - An honor several of the boys wanted to avoid, as it involved too much scrubbing with soap and cold water....

"Stand forward and be recognized, Dany Cullen!" The call from Zai filled the air; proud and important. Dany blinked a moment, the stepped forward, nervous and aware of every eye on him. The Count, in his Brown and Silver uniform, towered above him, glittering in the boy's eyes.

Piotr stood at attention; looking down at the boy - thirteen, certainly. He was almost in a panic; to be the center of attention; uncertain of his fate. 

"Dany Cullen, son of Fredrick and Magrid Cullen; Stand forth for your Count's attention!" Zai thundered. Piotr stood grim and tall; holding the eye of all present.

"Dany Cullen, for fulfilling your oath and promise to spread word to all and about of my arrival here, in Tollen's Post; and being the first to return from your mission; I, General and Count Piotr Pierre Vorkosigan, Sworn Vassal Secundis to Emperor Gregor Vorbarra; do present and award you this medal, to reward you for your steadfast and honorable service to my house, and the Empire. Long Live Emperor Vorbarra!" At this, Zai hammered the butt of the guidon on a plank; a crack! to mark the time. Piotr took a small gold-covered medal from Armsman Duglas; and leaned in to pin the medal on Dany's shirt.

Dany's face was incandescent - smiling, proud, bright - as he straighten his shoulders and offered his shirt front to the Count. For seconds, he was the world; he swallowed the sights and sounds forever. 

Count Piotr carefully slid the pin through the shirt, specially washed and pressed by his mother, securing the pin in its clasp. He spent a moment arranging the medal on Dany's shirt; then erected himself to salute the boy - "Well done, Dany, Well done."

Dany's mother had to pull on the back of his shirt to bring him back in line; he shook his head, breaking the spell of the moment - returning to the world.

The Count stepped down the line; the two girls who came in second after Dany got silver medals, with a bit of ribbon for delivering the boy with the infected jaw as did the boy who brought in the girl with the burn; the rest got bronze medals; all with the maple leaf and mountain peak crest of the Vorkosigan district. The Gold and Silver medals had been shined by the Vorbarra Armsmen the night before - had to give them something to do, and applying polish to metal was entirely in their experience! The Count ended the award parade with a short speech, repeating his admiration for the messenger's special effort. 

With that, the Parade ended - and everyone headed to the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea of what Count Vorhalas's first name is, Jürgen sounds right... Correct me if there's a FanCanon name.
> 
> (Corrected to Justin, following the precedent of another story. See comments)


	9. Slow simmer with garlic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aral's getting nervious....

Piotr was just starting on a plate of lamb stew when Zai came to him with a worried expression.

"Sir, Regent Aral is on the line, and he sounds a bit worried."

Piotr thought to himself 'Ah, hell - orders from on high. Crap!'

Holding the handset tight to his ear, Piotr listened to Aral. "Do you have any word about Gregor? I'm getting pressure from several Counts to produce him soon - you know what kind. Do you need more help or manpower?"

"No, son, I've got all the manpower I need at work. Word's been spread from where I am to over the pass, and east and west along the mountains. If I have to, I'll send my Armsmen over to Aimee Pass to spread the word, and I'll take the Vorbarra boys East. I still think Esterhazy is up here close to me; I expect to hear from him within a day, unless we get hit by a big storm that buries everyone in snow. You know what that does. "

The problem with satellite radios was you couldn't claim static kept you from hearing orders....

Aral's sigh of frustration came across the miles very clearly. "What else is happening? Any juicy complaints to settle? Some news I can pass on about the search?"

"Had a reward parade for the kids who've been spreading the word - passed out eight medals to five boys, three girls. Sending two kids down to Hassadar in the supply truck arriving today; one boy with a bad jaw infection, girl who was badly burned. Sending their mothers down with them, letting them stay at Dower House for the moment. I've already told Tsipis about this. That should give the complainers something to chew on - remind them I've got a District to run, as if they ever remembered to do that themselves."

"That's something, Count Vorfolse can't complain about serving his District, can he?" 

"When I have word, you'll hear it fastest, Aral. I kept Dorca and Yuri safe in these hills, so stop being a wet Nellie and let me work. Over and OUT." Piotr tossed the handset onto the table, watching it bounce with some satisfaction.

The plate of stew that was waiting for him when he returned to the table was cold and congealing; he looked at it - and Zai took it away. He returned with two skewers of meat and grilled vegetables, hot and almost smoking. That made a much better lunch after the call from Aral - something to dissect, slice up, and spear with his fork.

The Court after lunch was simple, Speaker Carlson had worked thru the cases and complaints, diverting the worst cases for later, private discussions. Things started with a request from two brothers that they be confirmed as mutual guardians for each other's children - Danil pulled some equivalent cases up on his datapad; Piotr read the summaries, and approved the request. Using the oaths from the previous cases, the swearing and affirmation was recorded, and Piotr placed the arrangement into the District Records.

The second case was a bit harder - two neighbors accused each other of tapping the wrong trees - crossing land boundaries; Piotr assigned the Speaker, and a witness of his choosing to walk the boundary, marking what trees were on which property - but any that were on the property line itself were marked for his, Count Piotr's harvest, and the syrup or sugar cake from that sap would be set aside for his household. The neighbors grumbled at the loss of sap - but the onlookers approved at the price they'd pay for not coming to an agreement on their own. Danil logged the Count's decision on his datapad.

The subject of maintaining the road to the pass came up - for the past years there had been more traffic - which meant more wear; there were several spots where small bridges were needed, or culverts dug - who paid for the labor? The Count had an estimate from the Speaker and Captain Truman about how much syrup that would come from settling the boundary complaint - over the course of a season perhaps six liters in total - which Piotr placed in the hand of the Speaker to pay for a share of the labor to keep the road in repair. He confirmed the duty of everyone adjacent to the road to contribute to the repair and maintenance - but didn't approve a toll or levy on travelers. Supplies for the bridges would be cut timber and rocks dug from the stream beds; six liters of syrup was a decent wage for a few young men saving for school downhill. Several of the settlers scowled a bit at this, having hoped the Count would pay them to repair the road; the wiser heads shook their heads at their neighbor's disappointment.

A complaint about lost goats was withdrawn as the man started to speak - perhaps he decided his evidence was a bit weak. 

The Comm Tech interrupted to announce that the lift trucks had just left Hassadar - arrival in 90 minutes - Piotr dismissed the Court, and called for volunteers to head to the lower pasture to help receive the supplies; with a great cheer people started streaming away.

==============

There was a cheer when the lift trucks were sighted; they circled the pasture, centering themselves inside a square marked by the people on roughly level ground. Several wagons had been brought; one carrying the two patients, with the two escorting women and their bags. Once the trucks were down, and the area flagged as safe; the rear doors opened - and wonders were revealed.

Piotr had suggested Tsipis use the extra capacity of the truck for supplies he thought would be needed - the thought had been fulfilled. There were more than a dozen sacks of flour - enough for each household to have one; the same number of sacks of beans. A dozen cases of canned fruit and vegetables; a complete single tent medic station; with a small scanner unit. Several bags of green coffee beans, and a small roaster; usable over an bed of coals. More bags and sacks of sugar, salt, and meal; along with other kitchen supplies. Several dozen square meters of various cloth; more leather. Crates of horse shoes, bars of iron and steel; cartons of brass and steel hardware for the Farrier. A pallet of plastic bags in cardboard boxes - for Sap and Syrup - drew few looks; Piotr knew he'd have to send an Agronomist here to explain how to use those instead of the jugs and casks during sugaring season - it could wait. 

There was a crate of small radios; with antennas and power packs; along with an extra wind generator. The Power regulator could accept the extra windmill; so that wasn't a problem. There were several spools of all weather power line, and light fixtures; for indoor or outdoor use. The Comm tech may have thought he was heading back home....

The supplies were loaded onto backs and wagons quickly; the speaker and his wife managed the distribution of these riches, with quick negotiations between the gathered women to divvy and distribute. The two women who were heading down to Hassadar to look after the boy and girl looked a bit disappointed that they were missing out - until Armsman Danil mentioned to them that they'd probably be coming back in an air car or lift van - plenty of room for shopping.... 

Finally, the two patients and escorts were loaded into one of the vans; strapped in tight and firm. Piotr told the pilot to land directly at the hospital; someone would be available to take the women to the Dower house from there. He gave the women letters to Tsipis and the Hospital Administrator; confirming his radioed instructions. 

Piotr asked the other pilot how much fuel he had - enough for a flight around the area? "About an hour's worth - need to go sightseeing?"

"Yes, I want to head east, over the ridgeline, then back here to the pass; about an hour. You have enough for that?"

The pilot checked a few displays, fiddled a bit with his flyer's sliderule - "Yea, up to an hour. I can stop at Seligrad to refuel if I need to. Hop in, sir."

The lift van didn't have any windows in the rear compartment; the copilot surrendered his seat to the Count; He, Armsman Zai and Speaker Carlson sat in flip-up seats in the rear compartment. The Copilot plugged in headsets for himself and the two passengers, so they could hear and speak in the noisy cabin. 

The pilot called in to Hassadar Center; reporting the change in plan - "The Count wants to tour the area; changing squawk to CPPVK-1" "Roger, squawk CPPVK-1; a storm front is due your location at 2200 hours; temperature dropping to 4 Degree, with variable winds and possible snow and ice accumulations. Wind gusts to 50 KPH expected. Hassadar Center Out"

The pilot punched the new transponder code into the radio - CPPVK-1 now that the Count was on board. The liftvan lifted off and headed south, to the tall peaks of the mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've puzzled out the conclusion to this; I know where Esterhazy and Gregor have been these last few month. I'm even 'canonical' to my story about Gregor's eventual passing!
> 
> Remember that Vorkosigan's District is north of the Dendarii range; Vorhalas's district is to the south. Piotr is close to the eastern edge of his district, almost due south of Vorkosigan Vashnoi; well away from the radiation exclusion zone. the streams and brooks that flow out of the mountains here eventually feed into the river that flows thru the exclusion zone. 
> 
> (Why they haven't dug a bypass canal around the exclusion zone, and created an impound lake downstream of the city is beyond me; but that's for Herself's choice....)


	10. Fly me to the moon - after filing the proper flightplan with Hassadar Center.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, _who_ built that Fire tower?!?!?

The lift truck lifted up and made a long, slow turn, gaining altitude to the recommended minimum altitude for this area. Piotr craned his neck to observe the hillsides and meadows speeding past the airvan; looking for signs of huts or habitations. As they gained altitude, and approached the highest ridgeline; he could see for dozens of kilometers - mixed red and green; as the plants fought for dominance. He knew the plan had been to allow Terran plants to slowly spread and dominate the land; up here the fight was slow and silent; with the native vegetation slowly yielding to the more aggressive earth-origin biome. 

Most of the open pastures were green; terraforming those area was simple; drop a few incendiaries to burn off the native scrub, then airdrop a slurry of water, fertilizer, seeds, and soil culture to claim the cleared area first. If it had to be done by hand; then slash and burn, the plant plugs of grass shoots and stand back.

This span of the mountains had been worked over over a hundred years before; in the last years of the TOI; his Grandfather's Father had been Count. Vorkosigan Vashnoi was in it's prime - he could see, to the north - the scar on the land that was the cemetery to so many, many, many of his people. It hurt him to look at that gash; that insult.

Never Again - 

The Pilot smoothly reached cruising altitude; and started pointing out some landmarks; most of the peaks had radar reflectors on their heights; to help the autopilots to avoid them. The Copilots called out several features, reading from the area map he held; drawing the Count's attention to a tower rising dramatically from the ridge line.

"That's Fire Tower number five - the foundation pillars were put in by the Cetas; to support a surveillance tower - which your men blew up. It got rebuilt about eight years ago as a fire observation post; we run supplies up to it three or four times a year."

Piotr answered back: "I don't recall approving that - Zai, do you have any history?"

Zai busied himself on his datapad, but it was Speaker Carlson who answered; "The Imperial District Forester approved it's construction, as it looks out over a huge chunk of the cross-district land here. The road into the tower crosses Count Vorhalas's land, so he split the cost with ImpForest. It's officially in Vorhalas's District; not ours; so you might not have heard about it - it happened back during the Komarr Campaign. You might ask Major Truman about it, he was one of the team the blew up the original tower."

"He did, did he?" Piotr grew interested in a bit of Ceta war history he hadn't known. "Give them a wing waggle if you would. Do they monitor the emergency channels?"

On the balcony around the top of the tower several people could be seen, they waved back as the pilot rolled the craft some as a salute to them. The Copilot reached up between the seats to press a few buttons on the radio; then showed Piotr how to press the PTT switch to listen and talk on the second radio channel.

"CPPVK-1 to Fire Tower Five - CPPVK-1 to Tower Five, do you copy?" said Piotr. A response came back immediately; "Tower Five to CPPVK-1 , we hear you, five by five."

"Count Vorkosigan here; may I speak with your Commander, Over."

"Tower Five; I'll get the Commander at once; please hold."

Piotr could see a door open to the veranda around the tower; one of the watchers stepped inside. "Commander Wilkins speaking; how may I help you, Count? Over."

"Count Piotr here; I'm doing a quick look-see of my district, and hadn't seen your post here before. Has the season gone well, Over?"

"It's been a quiet season so far, only a few small natural fires; we let them burn to clear the ground. Your messenger arrived last afternoon; he headed back down this morning. I'll pass your message along as we head home. Over"

"That's good, Commander. When are you closing shop?

"In about two weeks; then everything will be on automatic, except for a visit every two weeks to clean the snow and ice, and refuel the generator. "

"Have a safe trip home, and thanks for the report; Count Vorkosigan Over and Out."

"Tower Five hopes you have a safe flight; thanks for your attention. Over and Out."

===============

Piotr leaned back happy - if a messenger had made their way here; then Esterhazy must be hearing the recall. He _had_ to be on his way home!

The Speaker pointed the pilot to the west; "There should be a cow camp about five klicks along this ridge; that's the only permanent settlement on either side for three dozen kilometers. They should be getting ready to leave with the snow coming. It's on the way back, anyway. They should be on this frequency; I have them monitor it all the time."

"Where do they run the cattle? In some of the high bowls up here?"

"Yes, sir, in three high bowls on both sides of the border; Two in Vorhalas's land, one in yours. They have an old logging road down to Weston, in Vorhalas's District; that's where they winter the cattle and can sell from. I expect they've sent most of the cattle down by now; but they pasture goats and sheep, and don't drive them down until after the first snow."

"Ah, just a cattle trail down to the Post, right?"

"Just a trail for livestock and riders; it's not sized for vehicles. On foot, it's most of a day one way, longer when the snow comes. In places, there'll be drifts over a meter, even this early."

Piotr looked out the windscreen; there were many patches of snow in patches among the trees and in the little hollows of the land. The pilot pointed ahead; "Sir, that's the cattle camp; there at the east end of the bowl."

The camp was three large houses, and a dozen smaller timber huts; with a random arrangement of corrals and paddocks. Smoke was coming from the chimneys of the houses; and a pole on one of the chimneys had a windsock that was fluttering in the low breeze. There was a metal tower, with a large antenna that peeked over the nearby ridgeline; satellite dishes decorated the outside of the three large buildings. There were sheep in the paddocks; and about a dozen horses, with wagons in the yards between the houses. People were loading boxes and bags in to the wagons; to Piotr's eyes they were preparing to leave for the winter. 

On a hunch, he called to the camp on the radio; he quickly go a reply.

"Lorencita Cow Camp, this is CPPVK-1, do you copy?"

"CPPVK-1, this is Lorencita Cow Camp; we hear you - we heard you talking to the fire tower, over."

"Ah, good. Getting packed up for the year?"

"Yes Count; already sent the cattle down to Weston, got the last sheep for market."

"Had a good year?"

"Very nice, got the last redweed grubbed out of the bowls; no fires of trouble. Your messenger arrived a day ago, left yesterday for the Fire tower. We got your message; It's been passed on. He came back this morning; we've sent them down with one of our boys. He need the Doc's attention; two of his wisdom teeth need removal."

"Very well, the Doc'll look at him and decide what to do; if he has to go to Hospital, we'll send word. Contact the Dower house, Hassadar, if you've got questions."

"Thank you, Count; We're heading to Weston, send word to the Kilber Cattle Company there; we'll make arrangements from there."

"Have a safe trip down; CPPVK-1 out"

Piotr settled back in his seat with a satisfied look on his face; he turned to look at Zai. He could see something important on the Count's face; he started typing on his datapad. The speaker looked puzzled; The Count started grinning.

After a bit Zai said "I've notified the doc he's got another patient who might need a Oral Surgeon; extracting wisdom teeth. Armsman Kennedy is alerted to get his men shined up and ready for duty. Anything else, Sir?"

Piotr scratched his chin; " No, not until tomorrow - that's when things will start popping. Ok, Captain - turn this bird around and let's go home. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See "Retirement" by yours Truly.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147998


	11. Icing the Cake - remember to bake it first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to a Partay and I'm gonna get ready" -

Piotr thanked the pilot and copilot when they'd landed back at the field; Zai took note of their names to send a thank you message to their commanding officer back in Hassadar. Danil was waiting with the wagon to carry everyone back to the encampment; sitting stoically with the reins in his hands as everyone watched as the lift truck departed. 

While Piotr had been gone a small corner reflector had been placed to mark the landing zone; two teens were cutting the sod to mark a perimeter. Piotr went over to them to examine their work; they said they'd collect white stones and set them in the trench to make a permanent boundary for the landing field. Piotr congratulated them on their work; and suggested they build a fence also; to keep livestock away when they were in the meadow grazing. They told him they'd talk to the speaker about doing that; this meadow was a grazing commons; so they'd to get permission for that first - not that the Speaker would refuse!

Danil was waiting with the wagon; stroking the mules as he waited. Zai was sitting on the bed of the wagon, worrying his datatab; and Speaker Carlson was standing by the wagon, waiting for the Count. Piotr returned to the wagon, hoisting himself onto the seat; Danil jumped up, with reins in hand, and Zai and the speaker settled themselves for the ride to the village. 

Piotr sat quietly during the ride up, thinking of what would be happening tomorrow. If, as he expected, Gregor would be arriving with Esterhazy, and a kid who needed medical care. The best thing to do would be to send Gregor and the kid straight to Vorbarr Sultana; Aral would send a flyer once Gregor was back. Aral would probably send Cordelia - and maybe that woman, Drouskanovi - along with a dozen escort craft.

It was a toss-up if Aral would want him to return as well; he'd like to stay for another few days, make his way up to the pass; see more of his people. But the politics might mean the Regent would want him, the General, to escort Gregor into the Castle for presentation to the Council; to shut up the backbiting jerks who had tried to sit on both sides of the fence during Vordarian's idiocy parade.

Piotr had learned to think through a situation before acting, a curriculum started under General Count Pierre Vorrutyer, back in his youth; then graduate studies with the Cetas. Graduation with a Ph.D from Yuri. Arguing with Ezar during the planning for the Komarr campaign had kept him honed sharp. He imagined a dozen possible paths that might be created for the next three days; what if Gregor was hurt - if he was injured - what if the Boy had to be carried into the council chamber - and he worked out actions and paths to set Gregor firmly on the camp stool; to create a useful peace between the Counts.

Zai and Danil knew that introspective look on Piotr's face when they got to the main clearing, Danil tied the mules to a post, and escorted speaker Carlson to his cabin. Zai stayed seated in the bed of the wagon, ready for the count's orders. In the settlement, normal life progressed; the doctor was in the medic tent, working with two of the Vorbarra Armsmen to set up the little clinic; The comm tech was working with two of the villagers to raise the new windmill; and attach it to the Power box. Two other men were setting extra posts in the ground, to support extra light rope; Some piled aspen poles marked a line for a power feed up to the barn, to feed a string of lights for the Farrier's work. 

Everything was ordered and happy.

Piotr just sat in the wagon, thinking.

==================

The party that night was a bit less energetic than the previous two nights; the travelers who had come to see the General the Count had set up tents and lean-tos in the woods around the camp; and they had to leave early to get back to their homesteads. The Count had greeted everyone; wished them well, scratched under the chins of a dozen babies, and solemnly shaken hands with dozens of children. He held another award parade for the messengers who had returned; three had made it to the Arnold Pass; Armsman Zubrin questioned them on the conditions at the pass - snow accumulations, land condition, and the like. Piotr had told him he, and another of his brother Armsmen would be staying once Gregor was found, to complete a survey up to the pass; with a special intent on setting up a weather station close to it.

The additional windmill was in place and producing power; the light rope had been extended to form a huge rectangle around the central grounds of the Post. The Comm Tech had been told he'd be staying for a few days, to install power lines and lights in each cabin, and up to the horse barn. The sugaring shed would need more power cable than was present; Piotr would have it sent at Winterfair.

The festival wound down; families went back to the tents; Speaker Carlson and the other senior men gathered on the porch of the Speaker's cabin for a last conversation. 

Piotr sat silently, listening to the men hash out problems; he would have to lay his blessings on their decisions; certainly; their solutions fit their problems. Share in the solution, not the problem, was what Pierre Le Sanguinaire had taught Piotr; Pierre's common solution was to get very messy, if a neat solution wasn't agreeable.

People seemed to find neat solutions when Pierre offered to help.

Eventually, everyone settled in to sleep. Piotr rested on the hearth rug, to ease his back, Zai was in the loft bed, with the Carlson's boy. The Carlsons had reclaimed their bed, to Ma Carlson's relief. The fire was banked down, but kept the cabin nicely warm. It occasionally popped, but not often.

It was at 0230 or so that the door to the cabin shook; Zai was down from the loft with speed, Piotr was on his elbows with his hand on his sheath knife. Zai called a low "hello ", from the outside came a reply; "Something on the scan for the Count to see."

Piotr unlatched the door, one of the Vorbarra men, Karl, slipped in. The Speaker peeked around the door to the bedroom, concerned, but quiet.

Karl presented the Count with a datapad; it showed a false color view of trees and what seemed to be a small fire. The detail was poor - Piotr danced two fingers to zoom up and out. The hot spot was about a kilometer east of the top of the big meadow; close to where he knew the trail to the Fire Tower was.

Someone was camping in the trees, trying to hide their fire, but the warm rising air had finally revealed itself.

"When did it show?"

"About three-quarters of an hour past. The drone caught it on an auto sweep, the trees are too dense to do a close pass. On the west side there are plenty of hot spots, but they're from the campers. This is new."

Piotr thought a moment. "Keep an eye on it, I expect it's the fellow who went to the Fire Tower and a Cow camp to the east to spread word. They'll be in just after first light, so eyeball them until they get in the clear. Thanks for the alert."

Karl waved a salute, and slipped out the door into the evening mist. Piotr set the catch back, then smiled to Zai and the Carlsons; "Nothing wrong, the night patrol just being cautious. " Pa Carlson nodded in understanding, he and his wife settled back to bed.

Zai came down to stand next to the Count; "Esterhazy?"

"Probably, and the boy. But until I see them, we keep quiet. Go back to bed, I am." Piotr smiled, and slipped his knife back into its sheath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a long story of how the Ceta surveillance tower was destroyed, and Major Truman's role... but I decided not to type that much... 
> 
> Lzzy me, I know...
> 
> Maybe later.


	12. Steggie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregor gets a friend back - and a bath.

Day Four

Piotr woke at early, to cold feet, as a draft from the door whispered 'Winter is on order'.

He put some kindling on the coals in the fire, awakening the fire with a few puffs from the bellows. The small licks of flame started warming the cabin, cutting the nights' cold.

Ma Carlson started working on breakfast, she called her boy down to start his morning chores; more wood next to the fireplace; Zai took buckets to get more water for the cistern. Piotr ground coffee and started a brew in the coffee pot.

Soon, with coffee boiling, groats steeping, and a griddle heating properly, Pa Carlson came out of the bedroom. He took a haunch of ham down from the rafters, with the Count holding it he sliced several steaks off. The boy came back with an armful of kindling, and a basket of eggs fresh from under the chickens. 

Piotr and Zai moved out of the way as the family continued with it's morning routine. Zai poured coffee for the adults, and heated some milk and grated a bit of chocolate for the boy. Soon, biscuits, gravy, sizzling ham steaks, and bowls of groats and syrup were on the table. Piotr knew that this was happening in every cabin; as the residents welcomed their visitors and guests in for the breaking of the nightly fast.

After eating, Zai refilled the cistern, then he and the Count started to tour the settlement. Piotr was happy to see the rest of his men were finishing their breakfast, cooked on a spirit stove; the tents were neat and tidy. Exchanging vague salutes, they continued to the stable.

Inside, the Vorbarra Armsmen had set up a monitoring post; collecting video from a dozen cameras secreted in odd corners. They also had the video feed from a drone; just at daybreak they'd launched a new one, and had the old one on charge. Piotr had the operator send the drone over the mystery campsite seen during the night; IR showed that the fire was still there - and it seemed that two horses were also present. Piotr left orders that he wanted immediate word if the camp broke, or the people there were on the move.

Outside, people were restarting fires, beginning to make their breakfasts. Most of them would be heading home today; they'd seen the Count, done some trading, had some fun. But animals needed feeding, and gardens had to be tended. The extra supplies the Count had distributed, vitamin pills and surplus military rations, would be appreciated in the coming winter.

Piotr greeted the people in the square, shaking hands and making small talk. He and Zai returned to the Speaker's cabin, cups of coffee were waiting, steam rising.

As he waited, he checked his datapad for messages from the night. No major messages; a query from Aral about Gregor. He sent a reply - expect Gregor this day, will message when he arrives - and fired off several other replies to other messages. 

'Never had this nanny work from Dorca, wish I would go back to that.'

Zai started work on buffing the Count's boots, Ma Carlson heated her iron to put creases back into his suit. The Speaker started working on the monthly report - it was a long one, with the Count's visit.

Waiting never means not having something to do.

Outside, the Doctor started seeing his first patients of the day; the Comm Tech was pacing out distances to plan power feeds to the cabins. The Armsmen started their usual camp routines; uniforms had to be cleaned, wood split, horses cared for.

Waiting... waiting..waiting.

0900 was the tipping point, a message beeped on Piotr's pad - the fire in the woods was extinguished; the camp was breaking. 

This made the waiting worse.

Piotr went to the surveillance station. From the IR image it was plain that the little camp was breaking. The second drone had finished charging; it was launched to provide extra coverage. Looking at the vid screen as four figures and two horses slowly moved back to the trail, where all the little blobs merged into two large shapes. 'About two hours - they'll be coming in just past the barn. Don't get anything organized to greet them; just let them be more visitors from outlying cabins... that'll be the best.' thought Piotr

He told the two Vorbarra Armsmen to keep him appraised of the little party's movements; then left the barn. Zai called all the Vorkosigan Armsmen to meet together at the tents, for a briefing.

When all his men were together; Piotr spoke in quiet tones; "If I'm right, Emperor Gregor and your brother Armsman are about two hours away. They've just broken camp in the woods on the far side of the big meadow east of us. I don't want any extra attention paid to them when they arrive, at first - greet Esterhazy as you like, but nothing special for the boy. They're accompanied by a young man who spread the word east, and another boy who's got a medical problem; he'll be first on the list by the Doc. When I know that it's the Emperor, I'll be calling Regent Aral; I expect he'll send flyers at once. They'll probably take three or four hours to get here. His Armsmen will take charge of his security, with you being backup. Probably, the locals will be a third ring of security; work with them for organization. 

My boy will probably send his wife, Cordelia, Illyan, and a few others as escorts. They won't be staying the night - and I might be leaving with them. If so; Zai has your orders. Two of you will stay here and make the trip up to the pass; when you get there, scope the place out for a weather station, and a radio relay. There are a few cabins at the pass; close to those would be best. Mainly take vids and photos; the engineers will decide where it should go. Make no promises - the experts will decide. Then, come back here, and radio in; I'll send transport. 

The rest of you can head back down as soon as you've broken camp. Take care of the horses; you can head back to the lake on your way back. Word came from the Regent that all the hostages from Surleau have returned home, so you'll have a good welcome awaiting you. Vogti's been getting everyone settled in. Take a few days off; and I'll be back after all the ceremonies in VBS are done. 

All of you have done a fine job; great work for me and the people here. You've given these folk reason to be proud of their district, and their Count - and that's what matters. Any questions?"

Armsman Ritter asked "Any words if another Armsman shows up?"

"If one of your brother Armsmen come in, bring him in with you. I expect most of them are already back at Surleau, or Hassadar. The same goes for any of their families that skedaddled off into the woods; call them in and transport will come get them. Tsipis back in Hassadar will do the arranging, if you can't get me."

Brighton looked at all his brother Armsmen "Sir - Count; I think all of us want to thank you for bringing us on this - being part of returning the Emperor home - well, that's an honor that'll be for the history books. This is something to tell the grandkids, for sure."

Piotr looked happy "Yep, this is one for the history books - but until Gregor is here, on the back of a horse, nothing special's happened. We've boiled the mash, but haven't had a taste. - Oh, I've not asked for any jugs of Mead; but I won't see if someone's got a lump in their saddlebags. Just remember that it's worse coming up than going down - for those who don't already know!"

This raised a few chuckles from the more experienced Armsmen - Zai and Danil had kept an eye on the less experienced Armsmen; waving off the jugs of mead that had been offered these past few nights. The Vorbarra Armsmen hadn't had that guidance; and two of them, after the first night, had been regretting their sips. Piotr had left the matter to the two of them, a matter between Armsmen, not for his attention.

=====================

Piotr arranged with Ma Truman and Eisenhower that the arriving people would use their cabins to wash and change clothes; hot water was already steaming, and wash tubs were ready. Clean uniforms were laid out for Esterhazy and Gregor - and Ma Truman was ready with her sewing kit - Little boys seem to grow five sizes over a summer's night.

Finally, a call came; "Camp; Riders arriving; may we use you corral?" - Pa and Ma Carson answered back - "Certainly, welcome home, Son!"

Two horse moved into the clearing; a young man with a boy behind on the saddle on one horse; the other horse carrying a large, welcome figure. Ahead of him in the saddle, was a small boy; dressed in rough country shirt and pants; no shoes, and a small flat cloth hat. To Piotr's practiced eye, the boy was rocking in a natural, practiced seat; comfortable on a horse. 

'Next year - if Cordelia will let him - he's ready for dressage. Lady Alys will approve, I think; She'll do the work of getting Cordelia's approval'

The two horses halted at the entrance to the corral; everyone pushed in to see them. Ma Carson pushed thru the throng, to greet her son; Speaker Carlson and his wife helped the boy riding with young Carson down; Piotr came over to welcome the two. After friendly words, Ma Carson took her son off to their cabin, and the doc took charge of the boy - who had a swollen cheek and seemed to have trouble hearing in his left ear. Ma Carlson whisked the boy and the Doc away from the crowd. She'd agreed to foster the boy for the time he was in camp.

Piotr then went to the other rider - Long, lanky Esterhazy smiled down at the Count; "Here he is, sir; a bit dirty, but safe and sound. Could use to see the doc myself, after I'm cleaned up." 

Piotr could see Esterhazy had a burn on the side of his head; the top of one ear was missing. Somewhere, he'd been in a nasty fight - but that could wait for later. "Debrief later - get cleaned up, some food in you, then a nap. everything else can wait." Esterhazy nodded; from respect, and exhaustion. 

The Count reached up to guide the boy off the saddle; the four Vorbarra Armsmen closed in. Piotr balanced the boy on his hip; "Fancy seeing you again; remember when you last saw me?"

"Yes sir; at the Mailman's cabin. You left me with the Armsman to go fight the people who took my mother away. Cordelia stayed with us, and Bothari, then they left, and Armsman Esterhazy took me away. Are you taking me home - can I see my Mama?"

Piotr winced inside; Princess Kareen's death hurt, and Gregor needed to be told gently. "Yes, I'm taking you home. Cordelia's coming to get you; and others you know. I've got someone with me, who really wants to see you."

Turning his head he told Zai, "Go get my green saddlebag."

Zai nodded, and took off at a run. The Black-clad Armsmen formed a square around Piotr and the Emperor; pressing the crowds back. Danil helped Esterhazy out of the saddle; one of the teen boys led the two horses away into the paddock. 

Zai was soon back with the green leather saddlebag; it was special, with thumb locks set to the Count alone. Zai presented one side to Piotr; who pressed his thumb to the sensor - it opened with a little pop. He carefully reached inside - to extract a small, stuffed green dinosaur, with multi-colored plates sticking up at angles along it's back; and a smile sewn on it's face. Piotr presented the well-worn plush to Gregor.

"STEGGIE!" Gregor's shout stirred the heart of every mother in the camp. "Steggie! SteggieSteggieSteggie!" Gregor wrapped his arms around the toy, pressing his face into the side of the animal; with a continuous squeal and cry. Piotr could see tears forced down Gregor's cheeks, of joy and happiness - he felt wetness on his cheeks, a wetness he'd not felt for many, many years.

He turned to face the crowd; "May I present your Emperor - Gregor - who also is a boy in need of a bath. I promise not to let him dissolve in hot, soapy water!"

The tension broke; for all the awe birthed in the hearts of everyone, who never thought they'd ever see the Emperor; they all knew that little boys always needed a good scrubbing - and they never dissolved, tho they always claimed they would. The crowd parted to let Piotr and the boy Emperor through; Ma Truman hurried forward to open the door to her cabin; Ma Eisenhower walked with Armsman Danil and Esterhazy to her cabin where a large caldron of steaming water waited. 

Two of the Vorbarra Armsmen entered the cabin first; the other two took position on the porch; Piotr delivered Gregor into Ma Truman's hands; then left the cabin. A cordon formed around the two buildings; benches pulled into a circle ; the Count could see most all the men had their sidearms, and some had their longarms on the seats of the benches. Except for Vorhartung Castle, there was no place on Barrayar as purposefully guarded as those two humble cabins.

Zai, as usual, followed him. "Esterhazy?"

"No, now to call my boy, to give him the news. My pad." Piotr took the datapad; and quickly composed a message 'Steggie delivered; He shouldn't dissolve in hot water. More later.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had to re-write this three times, to strip the fat from the story. This is the core of the entire tale, and it HAS to be right, or the story fails.


	13. Bath, Sanwich, Bed times two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piotr calls it in, the Circus starts on it's way.

The Comms Tech was on the line to the Residence when the Count and his Armsman stepped into the tent containing the radio. Aral was on the line as Piotr took the handset.

"Gregor's safe and secure; he's brown as a loaf of wheat bread, and it looks like he's grown 40 millimeters. A bit of sunburn on his nose and he'll need new shoes - once the calluses get filed off. Don't worry about security, between the Armsmen and the locals, a Ceta death squad wouldn't get a shot off. He's as dirty as a hog fresh from a mud slump, but he'll clean up free and clear before your circus gets here. Who are you sending?"

"Cordelia, Lady Alys - if I can peel her away from Ivan - , Simon, and a squad of Impmil as a security team. Probably a few others. I need to include a Count or two, but who after Count Vorhalas? Suggestions?"

"Racozy, if the Docs will let him, you might ask Vorpatril to get another fence sitter to come. Otherwise, throw a dart at the seating chart and hope you miss Vorfolse. If you're sending an Auditor, please not Vorparadjis!"

"Copy about Vorparadjis. Can your landing spot take two troop transports, or only one? As late as it is, we may come tomorrow, close to first light. You'll need to come as well; I'm planning a huge dog and pony show to present him to the Council. All the bells, whistles, and traineds seals I can get."

"Tomorrow will be fine, give the boy a chance to put his imperial face back on. Two lift trucks can fit here, or one big troop carrier, not much else. There's a radar corner in place, and a wind sock. " Piotr thought a bit before continuing. "It looks like we'll have a kid to go to ImpMed, a friend Gregor made in the hills. The Doc here is looking him over, some molars growing the wrong way and a bout of tonsillitis, if my eyeballing was right. He'll have a woman with him as escort, she'll stay at the Residence, I think. As long as your circus doesn't stay for lunch, everything'll be in hand."

It took Aral a bit to answer. "Right, no speeches, bounce in and out. Whoever comes won't like a fast visit, but you're the boss on the ground. Need extra transport for your men and horses?"

"No, I'm leaving my men here to do more survey work, then sending them to the Lake to have a few days with their families. This place needs a power plant, not a solar plant, there's a decent creek close by that could feed a hydro plant. Can you get an engineer survey team on the way before snowfall? I'll split the cost with you, as a reward for these people. Tell Cordelia to start talking with the chief chump in Hassadar about her med school program; this place would be ideal for a field clinic. She's got me on that."

"You provide the labor, the Imperium will cover the equipment, how about that. I can throw in some extra water pipe to add running water, they'll have to dig the ditches. That sound good"

Piotr smiled "That'll sell well, I can announce it today, put the crowd in a good mood for tomorrow. See them about 10 hundred?"

"They'll call with the ETA once they're in the air. Have you told him about Kareen?"

"Not yet, I want to wait for Alys, or that Drouskanova woman - his old nanny. I think he knows already, but it'll be a shock no two ways saying. You should have seen how he buried his face in that doll, Aral - he'll bounce, when it comes."

"It'll be a big circus here when you get back, so keep him happy. I suspect one or two of your brother Counts are still thinking of airing a snit or fuss, just to swing their balls around. Gregor solid and happy will shut them up, for a few months. See you tomorrow, Father."

"Tomorrow, Son. I'll bring the dancing bear, you bring the ponies."

===============

Piotr expected there'd be an air cover over the camp in two hours; flying out of Tanery base. Aral was busy as hell, wrangling the politically proper group to bring Gregor home; for once in her life, Lady Alys Vorpatril would run in her undies to board that shuttle! With Aral paying for half the power plant - and adding water to every cabin - this place would double in size in four years. Speaker Carlson was doing a decent, if untutored job; he'd need to come to Hassadar for some summer classes on Imperial and district policies and record keeping. Need to get a survey team to make plats of everything, and do some planning, lay out new cabin sites for another double dozen houses. Toss that to Littlejohn in the survey office, and to Renwick in construction...

He sat at the radio for a bit, then started dictating memos to Zai; he was waiting for the flood from experience. A survey order for Littlejohn, construction planning to Renwick; Water safety check for Vormayfair. Legal and Revenue would have to work with Imptax to cost share the power station - that for Vorbrooks. He went on for a dozen more directives; Zai'd compose them and send them off later in the day. Now for some fun stuff...

Everybody was still talking about the arrival of the Emperor - kept safe and secure by their own hands! Amazing! Piotr knew a dozen wonderful lies were being composed in the throng; to warm hearts around winter campfires for a dozen years. He went to the Medic tent; the Doc had finished with the boy, and waved the Count to wait as he finished a procedure on a young lass - a sticking plaster and a lollypop for her bravery as the Doc had taken a knife! to her lower leg. Her mother looked grateful; promising to bring the Doc eggs in the morning. He waved the offer away; suggesting they be added to the common stock for the buffet in the morning. 

Piotr stepped in the little tent, pulling the flap closed. Zai took station outside.

"What's wrong with that boy who came in, Doc? Do we need to take him in to Hassadar or Impmed?"

"He's got two molars growing sideways; and a simple case of inflamed tonsils. I've given him a shot of a wide-spectrum antibiotic for that. There are signs the infection was speading to the ear and sinus; a week on antibiotics will cure him. The molars will need an oral surgeon; simple work, but not something I want to do here. Usually, we'd wait until the infection was gone before operating. I've not checked the Emperor, sir; after I do I'll brief you."

"He's got some sunburn on his nose and forehead, and calluses on his feet a finger thick. You need to tend to my man, Esterhazy, somebody took a shot or two at him, he's got scorch marks on his left side. So we've got an reason to take the boy to Sultana?"

"Oh, yes - the operation should take less then an hour, then a day or two in a general ward on soft food. Simple work; really. He could use a podiatrist to look at his feet as well, and a scan for parasites, standard pre-induction medical workup. He'll be ready to head home in a week, maybe less."

"Good - I'll arrange for Ma Carlson to escort the boy; be a treat for her to visit the big city. Transport will be here tomorrow, about 10ish; depart at noon, Expect."

"Yessir; if you'll excuse me, I'm off to a little boy."

================

The Count wound his way to the Carlson's cabin; Ma Carlson was happy to escort the boy, 'Jerry' to Vorbarr Sultana for medical treatment - expenses paid, of course. (To the Capital! with the Emperor! be still my fast beating heart!!!) That settled, he sat on the porch for a bit, waiting for Danil to come brief him on Esterhazy. Speaker Carlson went to gather the primary men and women of the settlement; at Piotr's request - a conference after lunch. Piotr briefed the Speaker on the main details of the next day - so he could brief everyone, on general.

Danil came; "Esterhazy's asleep - he said he was in a little bit of a fight in Cranfeld Gap, over on Vorhalas's side, left two men down. He ran before he could certify their condition; wanting to get the boy away. They've been up at the cow camp for four months, saying he's hiding his Brother Armsman's boy from Vordarian's people. He said 'Gregor bounces, but didn't break; and he'd got a good hand on a nanny's teat; could make a living milking goats and making cheese, if he had to...' - Danil laughed a bit -" 'Hazy's out stone dead now; don't expect him moving without a seismic charge before nightfall.

Piotr snorted a bit - during the Ceta war, he'd hid Yuri with a hill family for a time, they'd taught the boy how to milk goats and cows; he'd learned how to make cheese and butter. Ever after, Yuri had prided himself on his appreciation of cheese - sponsoring scholarships in Vet school. Things can wait a bit before Gregor gets told _that_. 

"Well, we'll wait. Aral's not sending anyone until tomorrow, so tell everyone they've got one more night up here on station." 

========================= 

Before dinner started, Everybody gathered around the Speaker's cabin - except for a few who kept vigil around the Eisenhower and Truman cabins. The Count started speaking: "Folks, fellows of the district; today you've seen something wonderful. The Emperor has been returned from the hills, protected by your long service and attention. Vordarian's men knew better than to blunder around up here, smashing in doors and making threats; they remembered what happened to the Cetas when they came visiting with fire and sword - their fire went out, and their sword got stuck in their ribs! 

Tomorrow the Emperor will be heading home; away from your hospitality and protection. In appreciation for your efforts, the Regent has an award for you - come next spring, after the snows' melted, a hydro power plant will be built to provide electricity to every house in Tollson's Post - and, as a larger dam will have to be built, supplies and assistance will be available to bring fresh water to every cabin, along with electricity! Every little boy here should be cheering - they won't be hauling water when the snow's a meter high!"

A shout went out with this - a power plant - lights in the dead of winter, a vid receiver - power for a school; a permanent clinic - every adult knew that a power plant of their own made this place a town!

The General the Count continued; "Tomorrow, a delegation from Vorbarra Sultana will be arriving to escort the Emperor back home; The Regent's wife, Lady Cordelia Vorkosigan," small whispers started: 'she killed Vordarian!' and 'cut Vorrutyer's throat, she did'; Piotr continued: "Lady Alys Vorpatril, cousin to the Vorbarra's, Her husband, Padma, died protecting her from Vordarian's men - protecting his unborn child, who was born - in the natural way - in a shattered warehouse in the Caravanserai. My brother Count Vorhalas; your neighbor to the South, a man fully devoted to the stability and lawful rule of the Imperium. When they come, I know you'll give them the greatest welcome they've ever had - in the grand style of Vorkosigan's District and the Dendarii Mountains!"

A bellow of a cheer sprang out from the crowd; people who should have left for their homesteads that day had stayed, when Gregor had been presented. They'd stay for the morrow, leaving fast once the dignitaries had left; but to be a part of this... !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bottle of Vorkosigan Red (Vintage) to whoever can identify names I've used.....
> 
> I see a troop carrier as being the size of a standard school bus, a lift van is a standard lift gate panel van.


	14. Planning for the circus, and a spot of tailoring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gather your ducks before you herd them....

Piotr had a late thought; he called Aral with a request: "Put the cooks to work making a Winterfair feast for a hundred, send an extra flyer with tables, chairs, bunting and all the other decorations. We both know speeches will be made, might as well make this a catered affair. Send some lemonade or something in those fancy glass ewers; you know the drill. Think that can be done and delivered early?"

"Between the Residence kitchen and the Castle, shouldn't be a problem. I'll get them airborne early, so it'll be set up by 10 hundred. The security squad can come early to help."

"Great - have them bring a four wheeler and cart, it's a good klick from the landing field to the camp. I can send a wagon to bring the guests up; Cordelia will enjoy that."

"Horses before swine, more likely. Look forward to seeing you again."

===================

When Piotr left the radio tent, the festivities were going strong. The Vorbarra Armsmen were standing watch on the porch of the Truman cottage, Gregor was sitting in a shaded spot, holding a mug and taking bites from a meat and vegetable skewer. The boy who had come with him from the mountain was sitting with him, eating groats and Brillberry porridge. Piotr waved at Gregor, he waved back. Piotr circulated thru the crowd, in his house undress uniform; tasting and complementing the dishes on the tables. He waved off glasses of maple mead; most from jugs without tax stamps - politely ignoring the matter. He collected some food, and went to a table next to his men's tents. 

People circulated to him, for brief words; this was a time for small talk and friendship. Three men brought out their instruments, and soon music touched the air. Everybody was full of good spirits - _They had returned the Emperor from his refuge!_

Pa and Ma Carson brought their son to him; Piotr asked them to sit. "The District, Myself personally, House Vorbarra, and the Empire owe you a debt, son; a large debt. I had discussed this with the Regent, and he agrees that a part of that debt will be repaid by you receiving a full tuition - room, board, classes, and books - at any college or university on Barrayar or Komarr. A full four year ride; that includes at the Imperial Military Academy. I'll get with your parents to set the details; you've got a few years before you have to decide. What say ye?"

The boy and his parents were gobsmacked - University - even on Komarr! That seemed incredible! Four full years, everything paid for - what else to say but "Yes!"

"Your admission is guaranteed, but not your graduation. You'll need to be ready; I know doing the schoolwork you need for college up here is hard to do, so I'll throw in, from my own purse, a year's stay at Hassadar College. You can get caught up, be ready for the big time, there. That sound good?"

Quick nods from all the Carson's showed approval; Pa Carlson slapped his boy on the shoulder.

"Good. Tomorrow, a herd of dignitaries will be arriving from the Capital to escort Gregor home; expect the usual speeches; and you'll be presented to them for handshakes and an award ceremony. They'll bring a couple of awards with them, you'll get one from me. Clean shirt and trousers, hair combed, and teeth brushed. Shake their hands - firmly, not a nutcracker, and do a little bow. Ma Carson, a curtsy when introduced to Lady Vorkosigan and Lady Alys. My men will brief you again in the morning. "

The stunned Carson's started to leave - Ma knew she'd be scrubbing shirts and trousers all night - she'd borrow that yellow dress from Margie, and get some flowers for her hat....

Piotr thought of one final thing; "Son, what do you know about this Jerry who came with you? The Doc is sending him Hospital in Sultana, but I don't know his full name. Who is he?"

"Sir, I think his full name is Jerrold, or Gerard Kilber, his Pa is Marcus, he owns the cattle operation. His Ma is Gladys Kilber, she's from the lowland down south. Jerry's grandfather started the operation back in Dorca's day, they don't come here much; since their big house is in Weston, down south." He looked at his father, who added "They run cattle and goats up there, make cheese for Weston. They head down to Weston about now, just when the snow comes. They're too high to tap maples, they don't have any land for that on their side of the range. They come here maybe twice a year, bringing some goats and cheese to sell. We don't see much of them."

"The boy, he's - what - ten?"

"About that, Count. I think he's got two brothers, and two sisters. One of his brothers, the eldest, went off to the Military, maybe late year? " Ma Carson offered. "He wanted to join the Marines, like his great granduncle - he served under General Vorvolk, back in the day. Got a medal for heroism, he did."

Zai automatically made a note - query Impmil for cadet Kilber, just graduating. Probable EM, Legacy from Greatuncle and award circa Yuri 2.

Zai took down the details for contacting the Kilber family in Weston; he'd send a message that night in the Count's name with an explanation of what would happen. Zai knew the treatment would be covered by the Residence; the boy would probably come home with two or three new set as of clothes - and certainly the best winter coat and boots sized for him to grow into. Not to mention a scholarship waiting for him, filed and waiting.

===================

Aral called late; Zai took it on his wristcom, handed it off to the Count. "The engineers and caterers will be arriving starting at 0400; Cordelia and the other dignitaries at 0900. Expect to start the formal presentation at 10 hundred. Departure set for 1400, back in VBS at 1800. Presentation to the Counts the next day, 0900. Full General for that; then a reception at the Residence at 1600. If you can send measurements for Gregor, the tailors can get started on his uniforms. Everything else going well?"

"Yes, going fine. Told everybody about the hydro plant; they're excited. Told the family of the boy who brought Gregor in about the scholarship; I'm tossing in a prep year in Hassadar as well. I'm leaving three of my men here, along with the Medic; they'll go up to the pass, do some surveying, and head back. I'll have Tsipis send a flyer to pick them up. Would you warn my ADC at the House to be expecting two to three guests soon - once the kids I sent to Hassadar Medical are fit to travel, I thought I'd bring them to VBS for a few days, see the sights and such. What price for firewood now?"

Aral replied; "Pine at 2 marks ten kilos, aspen at 4 for Ten. we need a good west wind from the mountains to clear the air, it's getting a bit smokey."

"Ah, roger that. The weather should change by the time I get there. See you soon, son."

"You to - Out."

=================

Piotr went out for one last inspection; Esterhazy was still dead asleep in the Eisenhower's bed; someone had undressed him, and the doctor had put dressings on the wounds on the side of his head and ear. His dress uniform was neatly folded at the foot of the bed, his boots, brought from his apartment in Vorkosigan Surleau, were gleaming in the light from the hurricane lamp. Ma Eisenhower told him that the Doctor had done what he could, for the moment, but the scar would be with Esterhazy always; For that, he'd be awarded an Impmil Wound medal, in the Emperor's Service, not that that'd be the only award and commendation he'd get. Piotr let him sleep, that was an award any commander could bestow.

Going outside, he saw the Vorbarra Armsmen had changed for some of his Armsmen; there were several locals still sitting watch near the Truman cabin. He quietly called out his approach; waiting for the invitation to approach. Proper protocols for security were engraved into the bones of these soldiers - they'd shoot him, the General the Count, without a pause; if they had to - any warning shots would scorch his ear.

In the Truman cabin, Gregor was sitting on the bed, in a spare pare of pajamas trimmed down by Ma Truman over the afternoon. Her son was about Gregor's size - from his limited stock she'd tailored a new shirt, pants, and coat for the Emperor; Zai already had an order together to replace the donated clothes. Ma Truman was busy basting a patch into the back of Gregor's dress tunic - she'd split the back to make it fit, and was attaching a fill in the gap.

Ma Truman was, according the Ma Carlson and Ma Eisenhower, the best seamstress in the camp - watching her smooth needle motions, and the tightness of her seams, he could see the truth. She didn't pause when he'd entered; smiling a greeting to him as she hummed and the needle danced. 

"All going well, Mrs, Truman?

"Oh, tolerably. I must thank you for all the supplies you've brought; especially the sewing notions and fabric. Next year, when the power plant is in, I think I'll buy a sewing machine with a motor, to replace my old treadle machine, or get a motor for it. Having light at night will be a wonder, and the satellite you brought means we can start a little school for the children." She continued the seam effortlessly as she spoke, until the added cloth was firmly in place.

"I've been asked, if you'd be so kind, to measure Gregor; and the other boy; so the tailors back at the Residency can start on new outfits for him. Might you have a tape?"

"Oh, I've got them in my head. Ready?"

Piotr pulled a notebook out of his tunic, Zai had his datatab ready; Ma Truman recited all the measurements and some comments about how to fit to the boy's form, then gave the same for Jerry. Piotr thanked her, Zai composed an email to the Residence. They might be able to amend one of Gregor's suits tonight, but Piotr knew that using Ma Truman's rework was what he'd do.

Gregor sat quietly on the bed watching this talk between grownups, when Ma Truman called him over to have him try on the tunic, he was silent - to Piotr unnaturally so. Gregor's expression was to stolid, too flat - and the way he held Steggie, so close, so tight...

Piotr remembered how Aral had been in shock for months after Yuri's massacre, Too silent, too grave; just as Gregor was now. To Gregor, the Residence and returning to it must be entering a prison, his memories of the last hours before Negri had fled with him, burned and crazed with pain, must be coming back to the boy's mind.

He'd cried in relief and joy when Steggie was returned to him, but Piotr couldn't see any joy in the boy's eyes.

This meant some thought...

=================


	15. A Granduncle is't a Grandpa, but it's close.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a boy......

The Doc was closing his tent; finishing his paperwork when Piotr arrived. The Count waited until the doc was finished; "About Gregor -"

"He's a young boy in general good health; with patches of sunburn on his shoulders and forehead. He needs to see a podiatrist to have the callus removed; and a scan showed he'd suffered from blows and falls that caused some greenstick fractures in his legs, arms, and rib cage. Everything is healed, or is close to healing. I don't suspect any malicious intent in those injuries. He described a series of falls and being hit by animals; which match with the injuries. It seemed he liked to climb in the rafters of the house he was living in, along with his friend, Gerard, like a huge exercise frames."

The doctor pulled up a report on his datatab; "Blood samples are in limits, everything seems normal - except that his kirilian scans are troubling. He's showing signs of large traumas that he's not understood; there are some large black sections that need to be resolved before they become embedded in his personality. I'm not trained in fine-scale interpretation of kirilian imaging, but I'd be referring him to a specialist, if I was back at Hassadar General."

The Doc looked directly at the Count, "He needs to talk about all sorts of things, about what he's been through, and some deep fears he has. He's not just a little boy, he knows he's the Emperor - or will be - and everything that happened the last six months are a load he can't understand to carry. That what you wanted to know?"

"Ah - yes. He's physically well, but needs therapy - with someone he trusts. That's hard to do, isn't it?"

"Beyond my paygrade - I'd send him to Beta, or get one of their specialists; but that's political, not my monkey, not my circus, Sir."

"What about the other boy; I'm sending him to ImpMed, so he and Gregor can be together as much as they can; Ma Carlson will be Jerry - Gerard's escort. No restrictions on travel?"

"No, I'll give him another antibiotic shot before he leaves, and a minor tranquilizer. I can do that for Gregor, if you like."

"I'll think about it; I expect something for an upset stomach would be in order - me included."

"Just stop by sir; always happy to help."

=======================

Zai waited patiently beside Piotr as he stood next to one of the pole that held the light rope in the air. He had heard the doctor's words about Gregor; he had sympathy for the boy. His son and daughter had been frightened during Vordarian's rebellion; his wife had managed to prevent the soldiers from taking them as hostages - he didn't think he'd ask exactly what she'd done.

Gregor was a very special case; he reminded Zai of times he'd had to escort a young recruit or soldier to the guardhouse for punishment detail; frightened, hopeless; yet trying to be strong - and losing grip on that illusion. If Gregor was his boy, he'd be on his lap wrapped in his arms; in silence, until the tears came. 

Once the tears flow, everything was set right.

===================

The Count returned to the Truman cabin; Ma Truman was putting away the last things of the night. There was a decent stock of wood for the fire in the morning; Amos had refilled the cistern tub. Their boy and girl were settling down in the loft; Gregor was sharing the feather bed with the Truman's; under a large, feather stuft duvet. Miles Truman looked up from his rocking chair with some concern; not expecting Piotr's visit this late.

"Ah - " said Piotr - "If I might have a few moments alone with Gregor? Not to long, I don't expect."

Amos looked at Ma Truman; she cocked an eye at the loft; and at Gregor. She replied "Certainly, Count; let me get the kids down, we can go visit with the Eisenhower's for a bit." She rattled the loft ladder; calling the children down. Moccasins went on feet, and the cabin was Piotrs'; the Vorbarra Armsmen on the porch looked in to see all was good - Piotr waved them away.

He sat on Miles's rocking chair; tossing a stick of wood on the bed of coals. After a bit, he called to Gregor; "Boy, come sit on your GrandUncles lap; we've not had a chance to talk in ages - if ever." 

Gregor looked up over the sideboard of the bed; his eyes showing a spark of interest. "You're my granduncle?"

"Yep, thru my wife. She was Prince Xav's daughter; so following up the family tree, that makes me your Grand Uncle. Not too close; but as few relative we both have, any we've got is important. Your Grandfather, Emperor Ezar, was my best, and longest friend; so I'm responsible to his memory for you. Come here and sit in my lap."

Gregor puzzled his face for a moment, then climbed over the side of the bed, retrieving Steggie, and went to Piotr. He lifted Gregor into his lap, giving him a hug.

Gregor sat quietly, not leaning into Piotr. He was tense, wary. Adults didn't act like this to him; not when they knew his mother was Princess Kareen - except for Mama and Drousie. Men were stiff and formal around him; cold - or hot with anger. Warm and comforting wasn't - right- for a man.

But, if he screamed, the Armsmen would be inside in an instant - like they had been back when Negri took him away...

Piotr saw Gregor's stiffness. He'd expected it, but it hurt inside to see the boy so tense, like a frightened horse that couldn't escape past flames. 

"My wife, Princess Olivia, was daughter of Prince Xav, who was the son of Emperor Dorca. His brother, Yuri, was the heir to Dorca; he had a sister. Got that?

"Yessir"

"Good; You know Yuri went crazy; tried to kill most of his relatives - he thought they were trying to depose him. He sent men to kill my wife and kids; and other descendants of Dorca - they didn't succeed. My boy Aral, and my nephew Padma, survived. It was a terrible mess! You'll learn more about it later, but it was a terrible, hard time. Aral had to carry baby Padma for a day - he was barely older than you - until we got to Green Army base to see your grandfather, Ezar. Xav and I had to argue hard with Ezar, to get him to agree to replace Yuri - he didn't want the campstool - he knew what being emperor would be like! but he agreed. 

He married Yuri's sister, who had barely escaped Yuri's killers; she didn't like the deal, but combining her lineage - being Dorca' daughter - and Ezars' own, small claim on the throne, and Ezar was someone people could gather around. Do you follow me?"

"Yessir." Gregor's eyes were alight - glittering in the firelight. Piotr had grabbed his imagination, with the story - the bloody story - of Yuri's Revolt. He settled into Piotr's lap, holding Steggie near his chest, but snuggling in just a fraction into Piotr's chest. 

'Why, oh, why? do little boys like stories of blood and guts and gore?' Piotr remembered his delight at hearing stories of past battles and fights; how his heart raced, and the sound of steed clashing in battle filled his imagination. Piotr didn't know why; but the story had drawn Gregor out of his silence.

"Well, Xav was Dorca's son, and his daughter was Dorca's granddaughter. You are the grandson of Ezar, who was cousin - second cousin, I think, of Dorca, but he was wed to Dorca's daughter, so that makes me some sort of Uncle, and you my nephew. There are darn few of us left, descendants of Dorca, so we have to take care of each other. My boy, Aral, is your cousin; I think third Cousin, and Padma Vorpatril, is the same. He's got a little boy, who'll be your cousin also; along with Aral's boy. That's not many relatives; so we have to stick together and be friends always. That sound right?"

"Yes. Can I call you uncle Piotr? Sir?"

"Certainly - tho only in private. I have to call you Emperor, to be formal and polite; but when it's just us and the Armsman, you can call me Uncle Piotr - if I have your permission to call you Nephew Gregor." 

Gregor's brow knit for a moment - he had to give permission for Piotr to do something?

"You can't do it if you want to?"

"No, it's silly, but I have to be respectful when I'm in public with you; I swore an oath to you to be a loyal and faithful servant to you - remember that after Ezar died? So I have to do what's proper and right - as other people see it - when we're not private. You can call me uncle without my say-so, but I have to ask your permission to call you nephew... silly, maybe, but it's a sort of silliness that keeps things organized. So, Sire;" Piotr rumbled in a formal way "Doth I have your permission and grant to call you nephew?"

Gregor tried to keep a serious face - and failed. He burst out with a laugh, and giggle; "If I can call you gran'uncle, then you can call me nephew, that's ah - "

"Right and proper?"

"Yea; " Gregor laughed a bit as he repeated the formula; "That's right and porper - Gran'Uncle.." Gregor leaned into Piotr's chest, and gave him a big hug, Piotr wrapped his arms around Gregor with a hug as a reply - Steggie uncomplaining as he was squashed between the two.

Piotr held Gregor with a firm intensity, just rocking back and fore to sooth Gregor into sleep. He hoped Gregor would be satisfied with his answers; so the question of Kareen would not come forward. Gregor snuggled in closer to Piotr, his breath waxing. 

"Is mama dead?" Came from Gregor.

Piotr took a deep breath. The answer to that he had hoped would be delayed until Cordelia and Alys arrived, but this was now, damnit!

"Yes, your Mama is dead. She wanted to keep you safe; she had been lied to, told you were dead, and when she learned you were safe she tried to shoot the man who had lied to her. She missed, and a guard shot her in a reflex. It was all a big mess; Lady Cordelia can tell you more, she was there."

Gregor lifted his head to look at Piotr; his eyes sharp and hard. Piotr returned Gregor's gaze; "She loved you a great deal, and when she found out you were safe, she wanted to kill the man who had lied to her. Now, I'm going to keep you safe, just as she would have; and help you grow up strong and brave. Just the way she wanted. "

"I want my mama." Gregor said, with his head pressed to Piotrs tunic. "I want her, I want her, I WANT HER!" The last came out as a wail, a cry a shout. The Armsmen outside opened the door, stunners at ready, to see Gregor in Piotr's lap, beginning to sob and cry. 

Piotr waved the Armsmen in; in a quite voice he told them he'd just told Gregor Kareen was dead - they understood the situation. They nodded, and went back outside, quietly closing the door.

All Piotr could do was hold Gregor, patting and rubbing his back, waiting for the storm of tears to end. Gregor struggled a bit, his fists flailing against Piotr's sides; burning his fury on the only target he had. 

His blows ceased, turning into grasping fistfuls of shirt and tunic, his face buried into Piotr's chest. The tears, the sobs, the crying, and wails cycled, paced by deep, gasping breaths. Tears streamed down Piotr's face, to moisten the top of Gregor's head, as he bent to hold the boy tightly.

He had quietly sobbed in his chambers in Tanery Base after Cordelia returned; burning a small offering for Kareen outside the next day. This was different, this was a little boy in gravest pain, and he could do nothing but wait, and hold him tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been an easy chapter to write, it may get redrafted sometime.  
Bear with me, things get better.


	16. Dog and Pony Show delux!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the trombone section gets to play....
> 
> (Apologies to anyone who was in a marching band!)
> 
> (I posted this work-in-progress fragment in error! Sorry! I'm going to add to it until it's finished, then re-post it to show I'm finished. This might get rocky, so hold on to your hairpieces!

Crying and weeping slowly changed to sleeping; Piotr help his little boy closely until he was certain Gregor wouldn't wake. He called Zai on his wristcom, telling him to get the Trumans; they could have their cabin back. 

Soon, the door was opened by one of the Vorbarra Armsmen. Ma Truman led her son in, who was tired and a bit cranky, he climbed into the loft to get back to sleep. Miles Truman carried his daughter in; following up the ladder to lay her in a nest of blankets. Ma Truman busied around the cabin; figiting the small things right preparing for bed. She lifted Gregor from Piotr's arms, laying him in the middle of the bed; "He'll sleep with us tonight; I wager he's got a few tears left in him, and having someone to hold him is what he needs."

Piotr nodded agreement; he was tired from the late hour, and the toil of his, and Gregor's emotion. He voices a quiet 'Thank you' to the Trumans; and left the cabin, gently closing the door.

Outside, the Vorbarra guard commander was waiting; "Sir, We know about the forces arriving in the morning; VBS Center has sent a complete operational order for tomorrow. They are staging from Hassadar; with a CAP in place now. A Medivac flyer will be at the Fire Tower from 0600; with dignitaries arriving at 0930. Zai has the complete Op Order in hand, Sir." Piotr nodded a reply; Aral had everything planned, and he could sit back and enjoy the coming show. For now; sleep was all he wanted.

Zai was waiting at the door of the Carlson's cottage; he started to brief the General on the Op Order; Piotr waved that away; "Aral's got everything planned, I'm not second guessing him. Let's get to bed; let's sleep til daylight." Zai looked a bit surprised - but the boss knows what he wants, and sleep was never something to refuse.

They slipt into the cabin, the Speaker was still up; waiting for the Count. Piotr thanked him, and wished him a good night's sleep. The door latched and the fire banked, everyone relaxed into sleep.

==================

Day Five

The morning started with an armful of kindling dropping onto Piotr. Carl, the Carlson's son, was trying to fill the kindling box, and he accidentally dropped his armful onto the Count as he lay sleeping next to the fireplace. Piotr's oath, expresses loudly, brought Zai up from his pallet in the loft, stunner in hand, to see the scene of a seeming blanket of wood covering the General. Both the Carlson's were frozen in shock - that was no fashion to treat a guest - and it could constitute a major offense of law; assault on a Count!

Piotr blinked his sleepy eyes open, and handed a billet to Carl; "Don't worry, It's my fault for blocking the front of the fireplace. Surprised it hadn't happened before. Time to get moving anyway, this is set to be a long day."

He helped the boy gather the kindling, and stood out of the way as the boy tended the fire. His mother, standing at the stove, smiled and apology at the Count. "He didn't mean anything, Count; just an accident." Piotr nodded to her "Stand in the road, expect to get run over. No harm, no foul. It's a better awakening than having a Ceta pistol barrel shoved up your nose." 

Speaker Carlson agreed; "Here, have some coffee, sir. There's a Captain outside who's eager to talk to you; an engineer whose men have been ripping up the road from the meadow since forever."

"Ah, the start of the traveling circus." Piotr took a careful sip of the drink; deciding to wait for Zai to be ready. "There'll be more of them to come, Speaker. My boy Aral will have a full circus headed our way, to make a proper welcome for our little boy." He went into the bedroom to change into fresh clothes, coffee cup in hand.

Thirty minutes later, full of pancakes, eggs, and bacon; Piotr decided it was time to confront the day. All thru breakfast he'd heard the sound of engines roaring, men moving; clearing the commons and assembling tables and hanging lights. With a full cup in hand, he and Zai moved onto the cabin's porch.

The Ground Captain soon came to see the Count; Piotr listened to him with half an ear, not planning to make any changes. He noted that the dignitaries would be arriving at 0930, in two flyers. Cordelia , Alys, Vortala and Assistants in one, Counts Vorpatril, Vorclarence, and Vorob'yev, and Auditor Vorlaisner, with assistants, in the other. In total, ten people.

Piotr suggested that the two wagons at the stables could bring the visitors up; give them a taste of life in the back woods. He knew that lady Alys wouldn't mind - she'd be happy to ride to make the trip. Cordelia was always fascinated with such low-tech methods; riding in a wagon for the first time in her life, probably.

Vorob'yev and Vorpatril won't care - thinking that Falco would probably bring his fly fishing gear - he'd need to brief Carlson on that as a topic of conversation. Vorclarence would be steaming, he liked his comforts, and a bail of hay as a seat would irritate him.

Vorlaisner was new; appointed just after Ezar's death by Aral; his name had been on the lists for a year. Piotr didn't know much about him; his command had been in the South continent, away from Piotr's concerns. He'd done well as ninth Auditor, so confirming him had been easy. 

Piotr lifted his hand to stop the Captain, "Might I suggest two wagons be used to carry our distinguished guests up from the landing field; and have a horse saddled and ready for Lady Alys. She's a notable horsewoman and will enjoy a bit of time in the saddle. The locals will be happy to greet them arriving in such a traditional fashion - good for PR, I think."

The Captain looked a bit miffed at the interruption, accepting the suggestion as an order. Piotr though a bit more; "I'll visit the stable to help harness the horses; I plan on riding down myself to greet them. Will that fit in with your schedule?"

Oh, yes, it will, Sir. came from the Captain. His Sargent crumpled up a piece of flimsy; no need for those instructions now....

The Speaker came out after the Captain left; Piotr mentioned that one of the visitors was an enthusiastic fly fisherman; were there any good ponds or streams close by? The Speaker mused a bit, and mentioned a small lake nearby, about three kilometers west; stocked with trout. He thought there was a large trout or two in the smokehouse - bring that out for him?

Piotr agreed; making Vorpatril happy would be good; and freshly smoked trout was a treat Vorclarence would enjoy; making up to him for the wagon ride....

Finishing his coffee, he and Zai visited the two catering wagons. The chef was an old friend of Piotrs', having started as a field cook in the Ceta campaign. He briefed Piotr on the menu - turkey, ham, roast beef - the roasts were in the field ovens now, be fresh and hot at serving time. Mashed potatoes and yams, green beans, sauteed onions; with plenty of gravy. The pastry chef had pans of rolls and biscuits in baking now, with plenty in the chiller for later. 

Plenty of wine and beer - two kegs from Vorclarence's district; and lemonade and orange juice for the kids. 

Piotr trusted the man to have a firm control on the catering; Aral had known who to call on for this part of the affair. Grabbing a fresh roll from a pan at hand, he strolled over to the medic tent. 

The engineers had cleared the open ground and smoothed it clear; his men had had to pack up their tents; to make space for the tables and chairs now in place. A stage was erected, with backdrop; all as defined in the field operations manual. Piotr knew the Captain was ticking off boxes on his process list; everything done in sequence, and as timed. Damn'd nicer than the messes he'd organized for a visit from Dorca back in Ceta days....

The doctor had refused to fold his medic tent, and move the equipment it held; He expected to be busy once the ceremonies were over; mainly with little ones who'd over indulged. He and his assistants were measuring out doses of medicine, in preparation. Two large bottles of hangover pills were standing proud on a cabinet.

People were running about with purpose; the Captain seemed to have a good control of the chaos he'd started. Piotr strolled up to the stables; the Farrier and two villagers were grooming horses. He hadn't seen his Armsmen; Zai said they were with the town ladies getting their uniforms clean and pressed. The Vorbarra Armsmen were doing the same at the Truman and Eisenhower cabins; and Gregor was at the bathing pool being scrubbed. Piotr could imaging the protests from boys and girls both - taking a bath -AGAIN-? That's the third time this week! It's gonna make me sick, I tell you!

He cut his horse out of the paddock; and set to brushing her down. Danil brought over a water bucket; and one to Zai; the two of them started cleaning their mounts. Horse-Saddle-Weapon-Man was the drill; Piotr followed it as he expected all his troop to do.

A call came from the Surveillance team; Dignitaries inbound due in forty-five minutes! Piotr quickly threw his saddle on his horse; then went to help harness the horses for the two wagons. Bales of hay were already in the beds of the wagons. Danil went to gather all the Armsmen; Zai went running for the Counts' fancy dress tunic. He helped the Count fit it on, and then Piotr helped Zai with his, everyone checked another to be perfect. Piotr mounted his horse; and started the cavalcade out and downhill to the landing zone.

He said, to no one specific; "Well, lets' get this dog and pony show started, shall we?"


	17. Press Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Official Statement from the office of Lord Regent Aral Vorkosigan on the return of Prince Gregor Vorbarra from his refuge.

From: the Office of the Admiral Lord Aral Vorkosigan, Regent of Barrayar  
Vorbarr Sultana, Barrayar, Vorbarran Empire.

For General Release  
Date: Septober 18, Gregor 2

(All queries to the Public Relations office, The Residence, Vorbarr Sultana)

With great pleasure the Regent, Admiral Lord Aral Vorkosigan, Regent of Barrayar, announces the return to Vorbarr Sultana of Prince Gregor Vorbarra. His stay in a refuge in the Dendarii mountains was ended on Septober 17, Gregor 2; when he was greeted by General Count Piotr Vorkosigan, Hero of the Cetagandan Occupation, and holder of the Vorbarra Crest, in Tollson's Post, a small trading outpost in Vorkosigan's District.

Prince Vorbarra's return was greeted by Lady Cordelia Naismith Vorkosigan (VbC, Beta Survey Star), Designated Guardian of the Prince; Lady Alys Simmons Vorpatril, Co-Governess to the Prince; Prime Minister Arnuf Vortala, OVBE, KNG, Privy Councillor; Count Falco Vorpatril, Count Hubert Vorob'yev, and Count Fredrick Vorclarence. Accompanying them was Auditor General Lord Vorlaisner.

Also present were Speaker Lt. Colonel Filip Carlson (ret), Major Miles Truman (ret), and Captain Angus Eisenhower OVBE (ret); all of Tollson's Post

The residents of the little village held a grand festive affair, with catering provided by the staff of the Residence. Lady Cordelia gave a speech welcoming Prince Vorbarra back to his home at the Residence, as did Lady Alys, Prime Minister Vortala, and Counts Vorpatril, Vorob'yev, and Vorclarence. They were enthusiastically appreciated by the participants.

General Count Piotr Vorkosigan announces that the settlement would be receiving a hydro-power plant, assistance from the Imperial Engineering Corp in the installation, and additional assistance in providing power and fresh water to each home in the community as a reward for their protection of the Prince during his refuge. The settlement also received from General Count Vorkosigan a modern satellite transceiver to support a school for the children of the region. A field medical station has been established in the settlement to serve the local residents. 

The Prince's return was aided by the efforts of many of the settlements' young citizens, who received awards and medal for their proud efforts. Two of the young men most important to the return of the Prince, Amos Carson, of Tollson's post, Vorkosigan's district; and Gerard 'Jerry' Kilber, of Weston, Vorhalas's District; received fully paid scholarships to the University of their choice in the Empire. 

Doctor O'dell Vorbyers MD, a Resident at Imperial Medical Center, Vorbarr Sultana, examined the Prince on his return from his refuge and described his condition as Excellent, with no injuries or serious trauma during his refuge. 

The Prince appeared well rested and in fine physical condition; well tanned and full of energy. 

He was escorted back to Vorbarr Sultana by Miss Droushnakovi (VbC), Personal Assistant to the Late Princess Kareen Vorbarra; his long term companion. She is a recipient of the Vorbarra Crest for her valiant assistance to Lady Cordelia Vorkosigan in her raid on the Residence that led to the death of the usurper, Count Vidal Vordarian. 

-30-

For additional media content, contact the Public Relations Office, The Residence, Vorbarr Sultana.  
(Public.Relations@Residence.vorbarra.gov)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I admit it! I decided that describing the dog and pony show at Tollson's Post as Gregor is officially welcomed back from his refuge in the Dendarii Mountains was boring to write. 
> 
> If asked nicely, I'll add those chapters, but I want to get back to the 'Vor Is' and 'History of Vorhartung Castle' series.
> 
> Yr scribe;  
Richard

**Author's Note:**

> Armsmen Zai and Vogti are canonical, all others are my creation.


End file.
